Silent Solit
by Glazerienne
Summary: First attempt to Self Insert fic with a twist. They said that the people of Uzushiogakure were wiped out in the Second Shinobi War, leaving only ten percent of the once beautiful country. Lies. It was all a lie. The Uzumaki Clan are held their secrets close to their hearts. Reasons beyond of the Great Five Shinobi Villages, the once prestigious Clan isn't wiped off the chart.
1. First Silence

**Silent Solit, Version 2**

 **Summary;**

They said that the people of Uzushiogakure were wiped out in the Second Shinobi War, leaving only ten percent of the once beautiful country.

Lies. It was all a lie.

The Uzumaki Clan are Unknown to life and unknown to FATE.

Reasons beyond of the Great Five Shinobi Villages, the once prestigious Clan isn't wiped off the chart.

They . . just vanished.

 **0000**

She just wanted to cool off. How the hell she should know that her Great grandmother is not joking when she said _there_ is a hidden portal in their property?

Waking up in the world of way different on hers is mind blowing. She cannot afford any mistakes especially if she confirmed _which_ world she is send into.

So when she gotten out of the alley where she found herself in, Adrienne Grace Seva wanted to hit her head on the wall.

Actually, she did exactly that.

"Goddammit!" the twenty one year old cursed before raking her fingers upon her black hair. She fully ignored the looks she were receiving and looked around. _This is much worse._ She pondered. _Why Naruto verse? Why not KHR so I can kidnapped a certain fluffy bunny?!_

Adrienne needed to regroup herself. Time to find a decent place to stay or . . to camp like she originally planned.

She manage to weave her way and find a decent camping area inside the forest of Konoha near a stream. She knew someone were following her but ignored it for a moment.

They are ANBU, not ROOT. Adrienne isn't sure but it is a good thing the old Hawk Danzo didn't send his minions to follow her. The old Monkey, meanwhile, had a reason since she stood like a sore thumb on the crowd wearing her usual clothes.

Putting down her camping gear, she started to unpack.

"Two sleeping bags, three months' worth of food, water, hygiene kit, medical kit, spare clothes, good thing I brought two solar chargers, my precious laptop, my cellphone and four spare batteries, my tablet, four power banks. . . damn Cindy, I do not need makeup . . . pens and spare notebooks, kettle, a small pot, knife, ladle and several bowls and spoons ." Eyeing those items. . . "Mooh, feels like I KNEW I was about to be send in another world. Gosh, if my fellow fanfiction writers are in my shoes, I wonder what their reaction would be?"

Start fixing it immediately? Maybe. Doable but reckless.

 _Mel, my dear male best friend, thank you for forcing me to learn Japanese. Both written and spoken. If I manage to return home, I'm so going to take you out for dinner._

Sharp black eyes glance on a corner. Adrienne knew she is in a unknown territory so being paranoid is given. She is not one of her characters that easily could overpower and beat _any_ foe in her way. Heck, she even doesn't know what kind of side effect happened to her when she accidentally entered the said portal back home.

Sighing, she picked up her headset and wore it.

 _Oh anima effimera_

 _Che ti celi profondo dell'inganno._

 _Chi hai continuato ad aspettare nel bosco_

 _Deserto?_

 _Privato di un'ala._

 _L'uccellino ha chiuso gli occhi in silenzio._

She start singing as she built her camp.

 _La sofferenza e svanita lontano;_

 _Ora l'uccellino non piange piu._

 _Una orbida nebbia d'argento_

 _Una orbida nebbia d'argento_

 _Avvolge teneramente ogni cosa._

 _Riposa, riposa in pace._

 _Nel racconto che ho scritto, puoi volare in liberta._

 _Ecco il mio ultimo incantesimo._

 _Affinche la tua luce non conosca ombra_

 _Che lo splendido sogno dorato non venga infangato_

 _Dalla tristezza apportata dalla verita._

 _La foresta della colpa,_

 _Che consumava l'uccellino._

 _Si e dissecata in silenzio._

 _Petali caduti al vento avvolgono_

 _Con dolcezza le guance pallide._

 _Quel giorno, quanti misteri_

 _Avrei dovuto risolvere per poteti portare via?_

 _Riposa, riposa in pace._

 _Nell'illusione che hai creato,_

 _Ho conosciuto l'amore._

 _Non smettero` di pronunciare il tuo nome._

 _Per continuare a dare vita ai tuoi desideri._

 _Che niente e nessuno ti trascini_

 _Nelle tenebre dell'oblio._

 _Riposa, riposa in pace._

 _Dolce amore . . . . in pace_

 _(_ title; _Ricordando il passato)_

Closing her eyes for a moment, Adrienne smiled then turned around. A pair foxes are looking at her in confusion and wariness.

"Hello, Kits. Are you hungry?" she asked before carefully sitting down. Turning off her headphones, she pulled out some muffins from her bag. Adrienne took a bite first before inviting the kits. "Don't worry, they are safe."

She knew wild foxes would refuse her offer. However, when those two kits accepted her food, she smiled and allowed them to eat it. Looking up, she could swear she saw a familiar ANBU masked trailing at her.

Shaking her head, Adrienne moved to gather some fire wood and to make traps for later.

After all, she is just a normal everyday college student who is a part-time writer.

 **0000**

 **Hokage Tower,**

"What do you think, Inu?" The Sandaime Hokage asked as they watched the young woman who _just_ appeared inside Konoha and now currently making a camp near Training Ground 27 via crystal ball.

"She's not a threat, Hokage-sama. I admit she almost caught me but I think she thought I was a figment of her imagination." ANBU Inu replied. "She's clearly a foreigner, if the song she sung is anything to go by. I did not understand a single word on it."

"With her looks, she could be easily mistaken as either an Outgoing Uchiha or a . . Nara." Sarutobi Hiruzen spoke before taking a smoke. "I want you to watch her, Kakashi, for the meantime. We do not know if she is either a friend or a foe."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

 **00000**

"If my hunch is correct, those ANBU's already alerted the Hokage on my presence. Well, can't blame them since it's their job and I just appeared in the middle of Konoha for Alaya's sake." Adrienne gently rub Foxy number one who is sleeping on her lap after a fulfilling dinner with fish and sandwiches. Throwing a dry branch on the fire, she leaned on the tree. "I wonder, would they view me as a threat or a just plain civilian? What year am I? I cannot plan my next move until I know which Era am I."

Mooh, "How Troublesome!"

 **00000**

Jounin Leader Shikaku Nara sneezed.

 **00000**

Deciding she should take a short nap, Adrienne started to remove her clothes. Changing her dirty T-shirt into a long sleeves shirt partnered with black pants, she removed her eyeglasses and hair tie, allowing her wavy black hair fell on her small back.

"Night, kits," she whispered after entering her sleeping bag. "Good night, hidden ANBU. . . I just hope you didn't take a peek on me while I was changing~"

With that, she fell asleep.

 **00000**

Waking up with birds chirping is normal for Adrienne since she likes spending her time outdoors. Growing up in the forest like property do that to you. She is once teased by her best friend that she might be a Cloud since she hated spending time indoors.

But waking up and first thing you saw is a large tiger licking your face is definitely NOT normal.

"KYYYAAAAA!"

Cue on the birds flying away in terror.

"Dios mio! It's too early for this kind of shit!" she manage to free herself from the bag and find her glasses. Damn it, why the hell she is nearsighted?! Once she wore those blasted glasses, her eyebrow twitch in irritation when the said Tiger sat down beside the two kits and currently licking its paw like that blasted cat didn't scare her shitless. "Do you really have to wake me like that?! You are way worse than my sister when it comes on creativity! Gosh! Even in different world, I was being followed with a Cindy-like cat!"

If Adrienne is just fully awake and not half asleep, she would have noticed her hidden guards laughing their asses off.

And she _would_ remember that Fire Country Tigers are _not_ supposed to be this tame like the Tigers back home.

Oh well, Adrienne would only woke up once she inhaled her first two cups of coffee.

She's that weird.

Muttering about insane tigers who acts like irritating little sisters, Adrienne made herself some coffee. Printed on her mug were the words **Make way to the Empress, bitches!**. It was a Christmas gift by Mel two years ago.

Two cups of coffee later. . .

"Okay. I'm finally awake. Who the hell are you?" Adrienne asked, not really expecting the Tiger to reply anyway. "And kits, why didn't the two of you woke me up? Mooh, how troublesome!"

Draining her cup dry, she moved to make some breakfast for her and the Kits. Oh add the Tiger. Humming under her breath, she prepared some macaroni soup.

The raven haired young woman could feel the eyes of her guards boring in her back. It's annoying but she have no choice but to ignore it. She did not need them to be more suspicious on her person. Adrienne _knew_ that one misstep, she is as good as Dead. Yup, with capital letters.

For the first time ever since her failed attempt kidnapping. . . she felt fear. Pure utter fear. This is not her world. Oh she knew back home someone would either kidnap or kill her again in order to lure her older brother since he is a powerful and influential man himself. However, this is not _home. ._ (even the small whisper in her mind says otherwise) and she does not know how to act in this place. Heck. . she could swear she is in Japan in all places.

The only question is what time and Era she is.

The fox kits sense her emotions as they nuzzled and tried to cheer her up. Adrienne didn't even knew she was crying until one of the two licked her cheek.

"I. . . I'm scared. ." she murmured softly. "I don't know where I am and how should I act. My every move is numbered and one mistake would make me lose my life. . " the situation finally hit her like a ton of bricks. "I. .I don't want this but I have no choice but to continue. I do not know my purpose here and I do not think I could find my way back home . ."

"We can help you?" Adrienne flinched as she heard the fox beside her speak in human tongue. It seems the shock is well written on her face since she replied. "Yes, my sister and I can speak. We are fox summons. My name is Iri while she is my sister Illya."

"M-My name is Adrienne. . nice to meet you two . ."

"Hush, Adrienne-sama. Please stop crying. ." Illya, who had the darker shade of red fur gently nuzzled her snout against her wet cheek. "We will protect you. ."

"I'm so sorry, Iri, Illya. .. " Adrienne cannot stop the tears streaming down her face even she kept wiping them with her sleeves. "I'm sorry if I look so weak . . but I do not know what to do. One tiny mistake could forfeit my life and I don't even know where am I! This place is not home (it is) my family won't start searching for me since they knew I always vanished for days! Onii-sama once told me that my reckless action would cause me a great consequence but did I listen to him? No and looked what happened! I am currently in the middle of a forest in place I don't even have a fucking clue. Well, I had one but that idea scares the shit out of me since its impossible I just appeared _in that place!"_

Iri, not understanding _exactly_ what's on her mind blurted out.

"You are just in Konoha."

Either fox or Tiger (or hidden ANBU) expected Adrienne's reaction.

She fainted.

 **00000**

"So~" Kakashi aka ANBU Inu looked upon his partner, Tenzo aka ANBU Tora. "What shall we do? Approach or not?"

"Hokage-sama told us to observe her if she is a threat to the Village." Tenzo watched the fox summons worriedly encircled the young woman who was out cold on the ground. "However, by marely looking at her, I do not think she pose any threat. At all."

"They said looks can be deceiving," the silver haired Jounin said as he stood up. "However, my senses does not deceived me and the girl we are guarding is a civilian with no knowledge. She is going to die in this forest one way or another If she stayed."

"Are we taking her back?"

"We have no choice."

The two ANBU moved and appeared beside the unconscious girl. What they did not expect is that the Foxes to grow into their battle sizes of four feet. Heck, even the Tiger who woke her up growled upon the two males.

"What do you want to Adrienne-sama?!" Iri's cold voice rang all over the clearing as her sister crouch down, protecting their future summoner.

Yes, Adrienne _would_ be their new Master whenever she like it or not~

Kakashi raised his hands in surrender so is Tenzo. Since the lady in question is unconscious, they removed their masks.

"We pose no harm upon the young lady. We just wanted to ask some questions."

Illya snorted. "Yeah, right. Who are you kidding? Our Master is scared shitless since she could feel the looks you are giving at her. Even I could feel the intent!"

"Illya, please stop." Iri glance on her younger sister who pouted. Returning her attention upon the ANBU, "We won't leave our Master."

"Fine. You two can come but be warned that the Villagers hated your kind since the Nine Tailed Fox destroyed half of the Village eight years ago." Kakashi explained.

"It would be rude if we say we do not care about the tragedy that struck Konoha by our Lord. However, Adrienne-sama's health and happiness came first. I f we needed to hide who we are, we will do so without any hesitation." Iri transformed into a Pikachu after she took a peek from their Master's mind. "Is this form enough?"

" _KAWAII!"_ everyone thought. Even Tenzo looked away.

"Yes, it would." The silver hair jounin replied. "We should take her first on the Hospital. . ."

"Illya." Iri spoke. "Return back and tell the Elders. I would guard Adrienne-sama."

"Okay, Iri!" Illya was gone with a poof of smoke.

The Fox turned Pikachu glared upon the ANBU, her cheeks sparkling with electricity. "One wrong move you will be fried. Is that clear?"

"Yes,"

 **00000**

 **Konoha Hospital,**

When Adrienne woke up, she felt like crying in sheer relief. She knew she was in the hospital, meaning . . . her brother or sister found her passed out once again in her studio from spending too much of her time on her studio.

Getting up slowly, she searched for her eyeglasses and wore it.

And let out a startled scream when she saw a masked guard on the door.

"Oh my God! I knew I messed up but this is way too overkill!" Adrienne exclaimed. "How much did my brother offered you to cosplay one of the ANBU?!"

"Adrienne-sama, its good to see you awake." ANBU Wolf commented, ignoring her outburst.

"H-How long have I been out . .may I asked?" she looked around the room and realized that no, this hospital suite is not her assigned one in their owned hospital, the Seva Medical City. "A-and. . where am I?"

"You have been out for a week, Adrienne-sama. According to the Medical nin, you are chakra poisoned that it was a miracle you are alive. Your Chakra levels are on _very_ dangerous levels and your blood type is very rare. If not for your Summon Creature, you are good as dead. And lastly, you are currently in Konoha hospital. In one of the private suite." Wolf replied, getting worried as his charge is getting paler on each sentence he finished. "Adrienne-sama?"

"No . . no, no, no and No! Stop lying to me! How could I appear here?! Konoha is not real! And you are basically speaking in the same language as me! Please stop and call my brother! This is enough and I do not want to play any more games!" Adrienne screamed in frustration alerting the medical nins outside her room.

"ANBU-san, please leave! You are making the patient upset!" One of the Medical Ninja's pushed the ANBU out of the room. Once the nuisance is out, Medic Nin Yuuri Kirigaya approached the patient who was borderline having a panic attack. "Adrienne-sama, please calm down."

"Don't come near me!" Adrienne shouted as she cover her ears. She never noticed the thin ice slowly covering the room. Instead of charcoal eyes, she is now sporting a pair of livid violet ones. "I want my siblings! I want Carlos and Cindy! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Code Orange!" Dr. Kirigaya shouted.

"Hai!" they would just apologize later on.

One tranquillizer needle later, their patient is fast asleep.

 **00000**

 **Hokage Tower,**

"This is concerning, indeed." Hiruzen took a long swig of his pipe. "Lady Adrienne is refusing to believe that she is in Konoha, right, Wolf?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Her exact words are ' Konoha is not real'. I do not know if someone put her under genjutsu to believe such nonsense." ANBU Wolf replied. "She was having a panic attack that the Medic Nins are forced to sedate her. Also, Adrienne-sama spoke the names of her siblings. Someone called Carlos and Cindy." He paused a bit. "She also asked me how much her brother paid me to 'cosplay' the ANBU."

"Any additions to add?"

"Adrienne-sama also froze half of the room but I think she does not know she could do that. If she does, she could have escaped before they could drugged her."

"I see. Continue guarding her. Dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU vanished.

The Sandaime pursed his lips in concentration. The arrival of Adrienne shook the security of Konoha . . that every Jounin down to genin are being retrained. It hurt his ego that his ninja's are getting lax on the security.

Jiraya, his precious student arrived three days ago to check the lingering chakra at the alleyway where Adrienne is first spotted before she went to the Training Ground Twenty Seven to go camping and regroup herself. The white haired Sannin found out large amount of Chakra on the said Alley which vanished immediately once he took a bit of sample.

The said sample is being studied by a team of Scientist Ninja's they still have.

He is too old for this.

"Hokage-sama, here is the results of the DNA test taken from the blood of Adrienne-san." Dr. Kirigaya announced as she gave the file towards the Hokage. "We also placed her into another room since she manage to freeze half of the suite. If she does not have a Hyouton Blood Line, I'll date Hatake."

Hiruzen chuckled in amusement as he accepted the file. "Thank you, Kirigaya-san. No one knew the results as of yet?"

"The only ones who knew is the one who did the test which is bound in an oath. Good luck if one of _his_ minions could gather the information towards Adrienne-sama." The lovely brunette replied.

"Good. Thank you, Kirigaya-san. Now let's see if she does not have a Hyouton so you may date Hatake." Opening the said file, the old man froze as he read the results.

 _Fifty percent Uzumaki_

 _Twenty five percent Nara_

 _Twenty five percent Uchiha._

 **Note;** _Adrienne is suffering from chakra poisoning and severe case of Chakra exhaustion, both are treated. There are blocks found on her coils which were removed by a volunteer Hyuuga. We also asked for additional budget since Adrienne-sama freeze half of our equipment's._

 **PS;** _Why such cute creatures are very deadly!_

"It seems the date is not going to happen." Hiruzen massage his temple. The political shit storm it would cause would be very headache inducing if this information is leaked to the wrong people.

(mainly *cough*Danzo*cough*)

"Are we going to tell Adrienne-sama? I know she is still in shock but . ." _she had too many enemies. ._ was left unsaid.

"We will once she is well enough. Call Shikaku. I would need him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

 _An unaffiliated Uchiha and Uzumaki, if we ignored she is related to the Nara's._ Hiruzen thought. _Adrienne-san would be safer if she is given to Shikaku. Sasuke would reject her since the Uchiha Massacre is just fresh from everybody's memories. Naruto would accept her but the question is. . will Adrienne accept the responsibilities?_

Too many questions wrapped around Adrienne. Half of those questions, the girl herself had no answer.

There is an only way to do this.

"Hokage-sam, you summoned me?'' Jounin Leader and Head of Nara Clan Shikaku Nara came.

"Shikaku." Hiruzen stared at him dead in the eye. "I want you to take your new member, Adrienne Nara."

 **00000**

When Adrienne woke up once again, she was . . . more or less calmer.

"Adrienne-sama. . good afternoon," A Pikachu appeared on her face.

"Pikachu?" she blinked before sitting up. Gently petting the electric mouse pokemon. "I thought I was in Konoha?''

"You are. I just took this form since this is your favorite animal in your memories. It's me, Iri." The fox turned Pikachu replied, loving the way her master scratch her head. _Just. Like. that. aahh._

"That means I wasn't dreaming. . ." Adrienne closed her eyes and took several deep breathes. She does not want to be drugged once again. "How could I go home? This is not my world . ."

"Adrienne-sama . . ." Iri gently pat her cheek. "My sister is still back in the summoning realm. She is going to ask the Elders so we might help you."

The raven haired young woman gave the Fox summon a smile.

"Thank you, Iri—"

"You are finally awake, dattebayo!"

Adrienne cannot help but to wince upon the clothes her visitor is wearing. No, she does not hate orange. That was her favorite color next to violet but . . . her inner fashionista is screaming in pure utter horror.

"I will be buying you a new wardrobe, one way or another." She swore.

(In her mind, she could hear the voice purring. _Minemineminekitprotectneverlethimgo._ It chanted like a mantra. _Lovehim,ourkit,mate' .)_

"Once they allowed you out, Adrienne-sama." Iri told her out right.

Adrienne shook her head and motioned the blonde boy to take a seat. He took the hint and sat on the chair near her bed. "Merry met. My name is Adrienne Seva and this is my furry friend Iri. May I know yours?"

The boy blinked before introducing himself.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage of Konoha!"

"Fire Shadow? What was that?" she asked curiously.

"You don't know?! Hokage are the strongest person in the whole village! They are our Leaders like Jiji!" Naruto then proceed to tell her how cool is to become a Hokage which he plans on being one.

Adrienne listened to the boy, not for the knowledge he is saying but to ease her boredom. Deep inside, she is asking herself why Naruto is here to see her.

 _Why indeed._

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Adi-ri-en neesan?"

"Just call me Addy so you won't butcher my name so painfully." Adrienne gave him an amused smile," now, now, Bambino, tell me why you decide to visit me? Not that I mind of course."

 _And last time I woke up, I had an ANBU guard here._

Naruto looked down on his hands like they are the most interesting things in the world. "A voice told me to search for you." He replied in a whisper. "And . . he told me that you are family. I never had one and he told me you would accept me no matter what."

"Is there anything he told you, Bambino?"

Sapphire blue eyes thick with emotions faced her.

" _ **Family protects each other, whatever creature they are,"**_

"Megitsune." Adrienne recited before she dissolve into an amused/shocked laughing fit. Her laughing fit continued for a few minutes before she finally calmed down. "Oh dear Lord, so much for lying low! Nonna never told me about this. . "

 _( .Neverletgo.)_

Clapping her hands to her cheeks to get herself in check, Adrienne focused back towards the eight year old.

"Okay, okay. You knew the family motto. Good. Once I gather my shit and fixed everything (so much red tape, damn it) I promised you I **will** __ **adopt** you. As it is, I cannot do so much more as long as I am staying in this hospital." Adrienne explained. "Come here, Naruto-kun." The blonde immediately climb on the bed and allowed her to cuddle him. "I'm sorry and thank you. Naruto-kun, you are going to be my anchor in this place. . ."

"Anchor, Addy-neesan?" Naruto repeated.

( _Mine. . . Kit should be happy.)_

"A reason why I cannot waste my life in fear." Her now violet eyes close for a moment before she rest her chin on Naruto's hair. "I'll explain later on . . once you are a bit older. But having an Anchor is our family curse. As long as we had an Anchor, we can bounce back and gather ourselves back to normal . . well not exactly normal but that was the reason suicide is not always an option." Adrienne shrugged her shoulders. "You will understand later on. Its complicated and I admit I am not listening when my brother was explaining it to me."

"Okay~"

"Anyway, did you see the guard stationed on my room?''

"Nope~!"

 **00000**

The newly reunited family had fallen asleep in the middle of their talk. No one can blame Adrienne since she is still recovering from Chakra poisoning. . . anyway, how the fuck did that happened? NO one injected foreign chakra on her, right?

And how could she have chakra coils, anyway?!

Back to the topic, now Adrienne's mind is clear. . . she wanted to scream. If either Carlos or Cindy saw her meltdown, those two would definitely teased her going down the path of the Emo.

"Oh my god. . . I acted like a suicidal Emo! No! That was a shame!" Adrienne groaned, careful that she might wake up the chibi currently asleep and using her boobs as his pillow. "The Untouchable Ice Queen . .. gosh."

Pouting, she shook her head. Carefully getting out of the bed, Adrienne was thankful that she is wearing a pair of violet pajamas instead of usual hospital gown. Her legs felt like jelly.

Oh, ANBU Wolf said she was in coma for a week then was drugged earlier . . .or is it a few days ago?

Unimportant. Now, she needs to pee and take a bath! Like, now!

Now, Adrienne is happily humming while under the hot spray of warm water.

She knew she had things to think now. Announcing that Naruto is now her Anchor, as long as the Chibi is still alive, she would be relatively sane until she . . . come home.

At any rate, if a way is available, she is going to take the boy with her back to Italy.

Adrienne _knew_ the original Naruto series. She theorize that she may be thrown in alternate dimension since the boy is one of her family. The said phrase is created by their family as an Identification since the said phrase, according to Nonna is been imprinted in their brains once they are born. A bit creepy way of GPS but the Seva Family are paranoid bastards to the highest level, Carlos words, not hers.

Scrubbing her body with scentless body wash, Adrienne glance on the mirror beside her. Her once charcoal eyes are now vibrant violet as she twenty one year old body are now much . . curvier. She just hope her bras are still fitted.

Speaking of clothes. . she needs new ones. She could now only wore hers on the house since they are eye catching. She was trying to blend in, not to stand out like a sore thumb.

Now. . . if she could remember where the nearest casino is~

A knock interrupt her thoughts.

"Addy-neesan. . . the ANBU is here so is Jiji!~"

"Naru-chan, can you ask the nurse for spare clothes for me? The bra should be C-cup. Don't ask what are those just say private clothes for girls."

"Hai~" Naruto replied behind the door. "Does the bra had to be with front clasp or just standard ones?"

Silence filled the room.

"Addy-neesan?"

" Naru-chan . . . . Just go."

"Hai!"

Ten minutes later, a paper bag was pushed on the door. Adrienne wore the simple orange T-shirt with a rose embroidery on the left bust partnered with knee length black skirt. Drying her now wavy black hair, she left the bathroom.

There were three ANBU on the room. Wolf, Inu and Tora. Sitting beside Naruto is the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Naru-chan, where's Iri?" she asked. "Merry met, Signore."

"I'm here, Adrienne-sama." Iri turned back being a Fox and made herself comfortable in her left shoulder. "The one with Dog and Tora Mask are the one who brought you in the hospital after your. . meltdown."

Adrienne felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. "Please don't remind me, Iri. Next time you see me walking down the path of the Emo, slam my head on the nearest wall, will you?" she ignored the snickers.

"Of course, Adrienne-sama." The Fox summon giggled in amusement.

"Addy-neesan, what's the path of the Emo?" Naruto asked innocently.

"When someone you know starts brooding. . getting all mysterious and getting flocked by useless and annoying fans. Usually speaks on their own language that you are to force to understand and you fell like killing them by themselves. They are almost lost cause when they run after people much older than them as their sugar Daddy. AND NO, I won't elaborate what Sugar Daddy is." She replied.

The blonde blinked before he paled.

"No! I should stop Sasuke-teme on finding a Sugar Daddy!"

The snickers turned into gut wrenching laughter. Adrienne fell on her knees, laughing so hard. Once the adults calmed down, she stood up and sat on the bed, wiping the tears on her eyes.

"Adrienne-san," she looked at him. "My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. This are ANBU Inu, Wolf and Tora. I welcome you to our village."

"My full name is Adrienne Grace Seva, I am an Italian. Fortunately, one of the twelve foreign languages I learned is Japanese. Both spoken and written." Adrienne shivered remembering the torture she and her younger sister Cindy suffered in order to learn those languages. "Thank you for sparing your time for me,"

"Italian?" Hiruzen repeated.

"My nationality. I was born and raised in Italy but we moved to Japan when I was eleven. I am twenty one years old and a newly graduate of Journalism in my University." She explained.

"What is your motive here in Konoha?''

"Hokage-sama, I do not have any motive upon Konoha. This is the first time I step foot in this village and it was an accident. I do not know if I could return back in my home but I will remain on Naruto-kun's life." Her eyes unknowingly flashed into much darker color. "He is family and I _would not_ allow anyone to cut him from my life."

"How could you say that Naruto-kun is your family, Adrienne-san?" the old man turned serious.

"Naru-chan told me the family phrase. It is basically an ID imprinted on a newborn's mind. As long as a Family Member told the phrase to a cousin, however distant they are, they would know it is authentic. Chibi searched for me. . . I don't know how but he found me. He knew the phrase, I know the authentication word. That's enough." Adrienne's look never waver. "I swear with my blood that I am telling the truth."

The males felt the weight of her oath.

"I believe you, Adrienne-san." Hiruzen pulled a folder from his robes. "My apologies but we took a sample of your blood for DNA Testing. We learned that you are blood related to three of our Clans. The Uzumaki which Naruto-kun came from, the Nara Clan and. . ." he glance upon Naruto who was jumping in joy and hugging the stuff out of Adrienne. "Uchiha."

( _Blood traitors, a lot of them minus several)_ Adrienne felt her eyebrow rose as the voice in her head pulled a Harry Potter on her.

 _Shut up, please._

"WHAT?! ADDY-NEESAN IS RELATED TO THE TEME?!"

"Naruto." The boy immediately stood up straight. "That was rude. Apologize to Hokage-sama, please."

"Sorry, Jiji. . ." Naruto apologized.

"Apology accepted, Naruto-kun." The Sandaime is shocked that Adrienne could rein the blonde Jinchuriki immediately. "Back to the topic, we already alerted Shikaku Nara and he is happy to welcome you in his Clan with open arms, Naruto-kun included."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Adrienne let out the breath she is holding. Her hands gently rake Naruto's blonde hair. "When could I approach the Uchiha's? Do you think they would accept me?"

"Sasuke-kun would probably thought you are one of those sympathizers. The Uchiha Massacre happened a year ago.'' Hiruzen admitted.

"is that so? Well then, I would approach him later on." She pulled Naruto on her lap making the boy rest his head on her chest. "Is there something I should do once I am discharge here in the hospital?"

"You do need to spend some of your time in the Tower for your papers and a visit at T and I division. It was standard for all foreigners who seek asylum at Konoha." The old man replied.

"Paper work, yey." Adrienne cheered without energy. "Not. Why the hell does ninja's had so much paperwork? Too much politics? Remembering those papers my brother sign everyday makes me wish he could clone himself to do that so he could have some time with me and Cindy,"

"Clones?" Hiruzen eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Damn you, Minato! That was your secret!"

"But I cannot make normal clones! Why would Jiji needs Clones, anyway? Stupid Bushins." Naruto pouted.

"Those Clones Hokage-sama saying are Shadow Clones. They are B-Rank Jounin Techniques. A normal Jounin could make safely at least five before they passed out of Chakra exhaustion. It was very dangerous to Shinobi's who had below than average reserves." ANBU Tora explained.

"So that means you need to make your chakra reserves bigger in order to master the Shadow Clones? Doable but easily manage if trained right. What does the Shadow Clones do minus the fact you can use them as either bait, cannon fodder or paper work pusher?" Adrienne asked as her baby boy is clearly interested on the topic.

"When you make a Shadow Clone, your chakra is divided evenly for example. . four clones. Each clone had the same amount of Chakra running through their bodies. They are usually used in Studying, scouting and training. Once dispelled, the memories of the clone would be transferred to the original, making him or her learned what the clones had learned. However, physical training does not count. The original should do that." ANBU Wolf replied.

"Very useful but dangerous if you do not have the right requirements. A double edge sword if you must." The raven studied Naruto for a bit. "Naru-chan, can you make a Bushin for me? I want to see it and maybe one of the Signore ANBU _might_ point out what is wrong."

"Okay, Addy-neesan!" the chibi moved in the middle of the room and proceed to do the hand signs for the standard bushin. Adrienne mimic it too but without any chakra. "Bushin no Jutsu!"

Aaaand. . . a dying clone appeared.

"Too much Chakra." Hiruzen commented.

 _Well duh! The Chibi is a Jinchuuriki! What do you expect?!_ The young woman thought. "Does Chakra Control would help?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, Uzumaki's had larger than normal reserves. Normal Bushins won't do since the Academy Clones are for children who had limited reserves." The Sandaime explained.

"Then that means I'm doomed on that type of Clone. Is there any other type of clones we could learn? I feel like Trolling, Nonno." Adrienne wrapped her arms around Naruto as the chibi went back and sat on her lap. "Nonno means Grandfather in my language."

"What is Trolling, Addy-neesan?" Naruto asked.

"Trolling means causing so much chaos in the name of boredom and for shits and giggles. People would either start cursing you or running to the hills because your sheer presence caused unholy amount of headaches to the unfortunate bastards who is your victims." Her violet eyes gleam with mischief and laughter. "I love Trolling around especially if I need to put several old goats on their places. My brother had these so called Board of Directors. Those idiots are Carlos' bane of existence. They love to say, _'Sir, we need this kind of budget,' and 'Sir, you cannot date that girl! She would be a disgrace on the Seva Corporation.'_ Damn old goats! Hope they all roll over and die!"

"Huh, sounds like the Civilian Council." The old man chuckled. "Board of Directors, huh?'

"My brother, Carlos is the Head of our Family ever since Nonna, our Grandmother stepped down. Nonna basically passed the legacy to my brother since our father is unfit to inherit, so to speak. Those Board are the people who had a fair share in our company, The Seva Corporation. It was a family business which Cindy and I sometimes help. I hate those old geezers who always bitch and moaned on _everything_ Fratello would do. Last meeting, he threw one of his Advisers out of the building since the old geezer is getting on his nerves. He was found smuggling drugs with our Weapons shipment." Adrienne shrug her shoulders. "Nonna is very proud and won at least five million ryo. . since she was expecting him to throw the old goat before the month ends. She then treat us to Ramen for lunch."

"Ramen?! Where?!'' Naruto looked around.

"So, Ramen is your favorite?" she stared at him in amusement.

"Understatement of the year," ANBU Inu replied.

"Hey! Ramen is the food of the Gods!" the Chibi exclaimed.

"Sorry, Bambino, but I love Spaghetti." Adrienne poke the boy's nose, earning her a giggle. "Sure I admit I could eat at least five bowls of Ramen in a good day in oppose of twenty bowls Carlos' inhaled twice or thrice a week. . ."

She could remember the look of disbelief the reporter who caught them eating in a Ramen Stall five years ago. The said Business reporter cannot believe that he saw the Cool Calm and Collected Business Tycoon slash sought after Lawyer and Bachelor Carlos Adrian Seva happily eating Ramen still wearing his suit and tie.

Adrienne cannot help but to smile remembering that.

 **0000**

 **Since Adrienne** is well enough to be discharge from the hospital, Inu and Tora brought her and Naruto over the Nara Compound. The ravenette was very happy to see that her things were already shipped towards the apartment near the Nara Main House.

"Thank you for having us, Shikaku-sama, Yoshino-sama." Adrienne and Naruto politely greeted the Nara Heads.

"Maah, don't be so formal, Adrienne-san, Naruto-kun. You are family so are Naruto-kun since the two of you are related." Shikaku replied.

"Well then, would you allow me to call you Shikaku-oniisama? After all, you are in the same age as of my older brother."

"Its too troublesome not too." The Jounin Leader smirked, earning him a head slap from his wife.

"Shikaku! Don't start corrupting Adrienne with your laziness!" Yoshino scolded her husband. "Adrienne, feel free to call me Onee-san. These men are too lazy to care, anyway."

"Thank you, Onee-sama." The two honorary Nara bow their heads.

 **00000**

 **Two months later,**

Living in the Nara Compound did wonders to Naruto.

He never thought that following the voice in his head would lead him to his remaining family. Like _he_ said, Adrienne accepted him as Uzumaki Naruto, furry tenant and all.

Actually, he never knew about his Furry Tenant until a month ago. Adrienne learned about the Fox from Iri which she confirmed to the Hokage.

Her reaction?

 _Flashback,_

" _So it appears you had_ conveniently forgot _to tell me about Naru-chan's furry little problem, Nonno.'' Adrienne commented out of the blue while they are having their afternoon weekend tea. The young lady brought a whole chocolate cake which they are currently eating_

 _The Sandaime choke his drink._

" _Before you ask, Iri is the one who told me. I am the current Fox Summoner and I did noticed the whisker marks. So I took a photo of Chibi, erased the whisker marks and wha la! Staring in my Laptop monitor is the_ carbon copy _of a certain cinnamon bun. Check the library on what the fuck happened eight years ago and unleash henge'd Kage Bushin all over the Village." Adrienne took a sip of her tea elegantly. "People answers your questions if phrased them right."_

" _Adrienne, I did it to protect Naruto-kun."_

" _I know, however it is not enough. But at least, you gave some effort." She put down her tea cup and hugged the shell shocked boy. "My stance is clear. I don't give a flying fuck if Naru-chan is a Jinchuriki. He is Family and you would need to kill me first before taking Naruto from me."_

" _You do know it is an S-Class secret, right?"_

" _An S- Class secret that is not so secret. One Henge'd or any merchant outside Konoha who came from either Kumo or Iwa could ask around and got that information. Why you didn't casted a secrecy seal all those years are beyond me."_

 _Flashback end,_

Sure, he was upset and brood on his room for two days. Adrienne allowed his pity party but once the two days are up, she dragged him out kicking and screaming.

It only took one sentence for him to snap it out.

" _You are going down the path of the Emo, Naru-chan,"_

He does not want to be a Sasuke version 2.0 and being kidnapped by a Sugar Daddy!

(Shikaku along Yoshino and the rest of the Naras howled in laughter when they heard about it. Now, they had a powerful and _effective_ blackmail towards their emo kids, not that they had some. According to Shikamaru, it's too troublesome to act like Sasuke and brood all day twenty four seven.)

(Unknown to the blonde, Adrienne recorded the said event and happily gave the Sandaime a copy as a Blackmail material.)

Now, to the present,

"Addy-neesan, what are those?" Naruto asked seeing his Nee-san came home with several yards of cloth.

"Hmm? Oh, these? Yoshino-oneesama asked me to make Shika-chan some animal hoodie jacket like the one I made for you. Too cute to be ignored and I also had several orders from the other mothers." Adrienne replied as he followed her towards her studio.

The apartment Shikaku gave them had five rooms, one large dining hall, kitchen receiving room and main office. Adrienne either spend her time on the office or in her studio. Naruto's room is just across hers and always open for the boy if he needs something.

"Can you make one for Hinata-chan, Addy-nee? She likes violets and lilacs." Naruto asked.

"Hinata as in Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of Hiashi-sama?"

"Un! She always turned red whenever I talk to her. Why is that?'

Adrienne giggled upon the innocent question. "I _might_ know why. I will asked Hina-chan."

"Really?"

"Hai~"

Once they arrived in the office, she place the cloth near the chair and pulled her hoodie designs. The raven had made the said wolf eared black and orange hoodie jacket as her first gift to Naruto.

(Let's ignore the fact that no clothing shop would sell ANYTHING to the blonde Jinchuriki. First at Adrienne's revenge list, monopolize the entire fashion industry, much to the cackling of Yoshino.)

The said hoodie fitted the young boy and once he pulled it hood. . . the crowd would be torn on cooing or trying to pinch his cheeks. And since Adrienne found herself studying sealing Arts (Fuinjutsu) like a shark on bloodied water. . . um well . .

"Yeah, baby, let's do it my way, dattebane!"

Each hoodie would have the standard protection seals weaved on them. . . and any order of overkill seals she could think off. Naruto's hoodie alone had Protection Seal, her version of Portkey (which is more stable than the one in Harry Potter series), Invisibility Charm and Tracking charm so she knew her favorite ball of sunshine is. Warming Charm is a must since its getting colder these days~

Ahh, Kage Bushin, I love you.

Wonder where she had gotten the capital needed for her Fashion Boutique? Like Adrienne wanted, she asked Shikaku where is the nearest casino . . .hypothetically of course. She does not know if her cousin realized something amiss but she just shrugged it.

Adrienne and Yoshino visited the casino, the latter just tagging along when she caught the younger woman sneaking out. That night, with a couple of hair dye and contact lens . . the two drained the three casino just a hairline before the maximum limit. The two Nara divided the money and went home cackling madly that everyone who heard it swore Anko is being very happy.

(Poor Shikaku, he never known where his wife had gotten her new shiny account of Fifteen digits.)

All hail Golden Rule!

"Addy-neesan~ you're scaring me!" Naruto complained as his beloved nee-san started to cackle evilly. Come to think of it, he also seen these kind of behavior from Shikamaru's mom especially every weekend.

"Sorry," Adrienne coughed in embarrassment before assigning four Kage Bushin of hers to do the jackets. Once she finished, she took Naruto's hand since its almost tea time. "How's your day, Naru-chan?"

"Fine. But Sasuke is still a brooding Bastard! At least, he does not refuse those lunch boxes you made for us. The teme thought I was going to poison him! Huh, why should I do that if I could beat him this coming Parent's Day!?" the chibi blonde told her as they proceed towards the dining room.

"Like I said, Sasuke-kun is still hurting. Continue pestering him like usual. If you suddenly change, he would be more alone. As now, your friend is a ticking bomb." Adrienne told her baby boy. "A very delicate ticking bomb. I won't lie to you but according to my minions and I verified it from Kakashi-sempai, if someone gave Sasuke-kun a taste of power, he _will_ follow that person, consequences be damned just to fulfill his revenge."

"Why do people seek revenge, Addy-neesan?" the chibi asked innocently as his cousin served him some orange juice.

"That's . . a very hard question, Naru-chan." Adrienne admitted as she took a sip of her tea. "I never had a reason to go Avenger like Sasuke. Sure, my hand already soaked in blood since even back home I had enemies. However, you and Sasuke are like the two sides of a coin. You represent the light side, managing to find all the good traits of people even if they are a harden criminal. Our Avenger meanwhile, is the dark side. In Fate Series, you are servant Ruler and Sasuke-kun is Avenger, the embodiment of all evil, Angra Mainyu."

She held her cup on both hands. "People seek revenge for multiple reasons. It maybe because someone killed your family. . . prime example our resident Uchiha. Maybe because someone wronged them. There are so many reasons. But it was human nature to lash out. I would say _it is_ normal to think about revenge however, once it became an obsession, its too hard to uproot the hate which is sowed that day."

"Do you think I could convince Sasuke to drop his ambition? According to you, he wanted to avenge his family." Blue eyes stared at her violet ones, seeking answers.

"Time could only tell, Chibi. But you still have time." Adrienne ruffled his blonde locks. "Five years. You only have five years to convince Sasuke-kun not to waste his life chasing a rouge Missing Nin. And could you tell that frenemy of yours to look underneath the underneath? And ask him to look on the Hyuuga Kidnapping in private aaannd, compare it to the Uchiha Massacre. Believe me, the two of you are going to find something on it. Believe me. Now, don't tell Kakashi-sempai, okay?"

"Okay~! Anyway, can you help me with my Tree Climbing Exercises?"

"Sure. I'll join you." She rolled her eyes muttering about energetic blondes. "After our snack. Any suggestion for dinner _minus_ Ramen and Spaghetti."

"Anything else!"

"What country?"

"Chinese Food!"

"Feeling fast food, huh?"

"Yup!"

 **00000**

 **Ever since** the Medic Nins told Adrienne that she can now finally train using Chakra, she joined Naruto in training . Sure, she is asking _how_ could she have such mature coils since last time she checked, she never used _any_ chakra.

Right?

Being an Uzumaki immediately granted her a higher level of Chakra reserves and Stamina. According to the Hyuuga who checked at her, she had a high Jounin's worth of Reserves. That knowledge made her scratch her head in confusion since she does not really remember any time she use chakra. Sure, she knew that she and her siblings are a bit crazy when it comes to fighting but she never thought she was unconsciously using Chakra.

How the hell did she never notice it, anyway?

Back to the topic, since she and Naruto had the same problem, Kakashi aka. ANBU Inu and Tenzo, ANBU Tora were assigned as her Instructors. Yoshino would join her training while Naruto attended the Academy. Since Adrienne knew about the Academy sabotage, she manipulated Hiruzen to do a random check-up one time. The old Monkey quickly jumped out at the chance to leave his office. There might be a payment of several Cinnamon creamy buns but no one could confirm it.

That start an impromptu Curriculum overhaul.

Since Naruto had the reserves to spam so many Kage Bushin, Adrienne abused it immediately by making the first twenty five Clones to study the school books of Shikamaru since Naruto's had been heavily altered. The other twenty five is divided into two. The first twelve are going to perfect their writing while the last thirteen are going to practice Taijutsu stances with Tenzo-sempai.

It took the young woman two weeks in order to allow her coils to be used with constant flow of Chakra. The first time she activated her coils, she overloaded it making her scream in pain. Yoshino had her in two day bed rest for that stunt. The next time she trained, Yoshino and Medic Nin. Kirigaya were present.

Good thing because this time, she manage to use her Chakra even if she almost freeze Kakashi when he start reading those orange book of his.

The said silver haired Jounin is still pouting since her Adamantine Chains kept chasing him.

"Um, Kushina's Chakra chains are light green with a hint of steel while yours are pure black." Shikaku pointed out as Adrienne studied the chains that erupt on her elbow.

"Really? I do not know if they come in different colors. . " Adrienne commented as she concentrate on controlling the said chain, slicing the leaf that fell from the tree. "But something is bothering me. Hmm, trace . . on."

A perfect replica of Myrtenaster appeared on her hand. She tested it by activating the Ice Dust Chamber, went into stance aaaannd,

Swing it on a circular motion thereby creating seven ice glyphs. Each glyph shot an icicle.

"Gaahh, Addy-san! Stop shooting me!" Kakashi shouted as he ran around.

"Magical Circuits. Well, damn." Adrienne commented as the icicle vanished. "Now that pain is understandable. I wasn't activating my chakra coils. I accidentally activated my circuits." Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before glancing at Naruto who was busy doing his leaf exercises with one extra clone doing a Tree Climbing Exercise.

Calling another three Kage Bushin of hers,

"Please search my notes about Magical Circuits. I want the knowledge to be refreshed. You, sorellina, I want to to gather ALL the techniques we could play with. Start with my original VALSE Verde."

"Si, Sorella!" the clones vanished with a swirl of leaves, leaving the original smirking evilly.

"Oh, I never knew I still _know_ how to shunshin even mentally. Good, good . . ." Adrienne called eight more bushins before she felt her reserves hit half way. "Okay, girls, we are going to play today~'

"Are we not going to study? Since we now know we had circuits and all~" Clone 1 asked.

"Later. We need to learn shinobi ways before we start the Magical one, however tempting it is. We had time, Sorellina."

"Okay~"

The violet eyed young woman clapped her hands after she threw back Mrytenaster which shattered into millions of pieces.

"No time to dawdle! Let's go! We only had four years to get in shape! Our goal is to have a Flee on Sight order in the BINGO Book like a certain Blondaime!"

The Clones gave her a salute.

"Si, Sorella!"

"Can you please stop calling Sensei 'Blondaime?'" Kakashi asked in exasperation.

"It was a codename in order to motivate Chibi Blondaime since his goal is to surpass his father." Adrienne replied as they watched Naruto concentrating on his leaf spinning. He was now spinning five leaves on each hand, in different directions. "Naru-chan does not mind the paperwork since he had an army of Kage Bushin to burn."

"Ever since you arrive I never saw Naruto-kun pulling any pranks as of yet. His school work is been progressing beautifully." The silver haired Jounin glance on her. "May I ask why haven't you start talking with Sasuke-kun?''

"The Avenger haven't warmed at me as of yet. Our weekly talk is progressing slowly. He would just talk to me if I brought him my Tomato flavored cake." She scratch her hair which is tied in a high ponytail. "I swear, sometimes I thought my younger sister is been reborn as a boy. Sasuke-kun could rival Cindy on the angst. . . especially when she is focused in her writing." Shaking her head in amusement. "And they had the same favorite food."

"You are part Uchiha, right? Did you have a Sharingan?"

"Tomato eyes? No. But come to think of it . . ." Adrienne start swearing in different languages making the copy nin took notes once she analyzed her memories. "Nii-san has! That's why he was cackling while memorizing those Law Books! Carlos' used the Sharingan!"

"Its useful," Kakashi replied off handily.

That earned him a kick on the balls. For the first time, Kamiwari is been late.

 **00000**

Four months.

"This is getting ridiculous."

Sasuke flinched as Adrienne slammed her tea cup on the table. They are currently having their Friday talk on the young boy's apartment.

"What do you mean, Addy-nee?" the Last Uchiha asked.

"You know what I mean, Itoko (cousin). The brooding and everything. You want revenge? Sure, I might help. However, Naru-chan told me you disregard the clue I have given to you two months ago." Violet eyes glared the charcoal ones she used to have. "If you are in a mission, you are dead because of misinformation."

Sasuke glared at her. "Why would I bother reading something like that? Hyuuga's are far inferior than the Uchiha!"

"Ho? Do you really think about that, Sasuke-kun? Well then, come with me at the training ground. Now." The boy shivered in fear when he saw her eyes flash in tempered anger. "I just gave you an order. Move."

Hidden under the Invisibility Charm woven under his hoodie, Naruto watched Adrienne calmly made her way towards the Training Ground twenty seven. The honorary Nara all but claimed that Training Ground as hers.

There is one lesson he learned immediately even the Naras and the ANBU.

When Adrienne Seva-Nara is angry, never _ever_ put your guard down once you saw her relax. That means very humiliating and painful beating . . not adding the week long Trolling Level 3. Much painful than the _Thousand Years of Pain_ of Kakashi.

(There is a reason why Hiruzen **never** brought her yet to the Clan meetings. Adrienne made no qualms telling the Hokage that he _might_ have half of his Civilian Council dead by the end of the meeting. The young woman never hid her distain against the ignorance of the Villagers. The old man followed her warning to the heart since she manage to dispose several drunk ninja who were about to gang up Naruto. Currently, the morons had lost their ability to procreate any further.)

Once they arrived, Adrienne faced her eight year old Emo cousin.

"I want you to _try_ to get this ribbon on my person. I only have started my Shinobi Lessons four months ago since I arrived here (Emo does not need to know the cheat code called Kage Bushin). It would be easy since _you are an Uchiha._ " The sarcasms on her words is so thick, making Sasuke bristle in anger as she waved the green ribbon tied in her side. "You had. . . an hour." Slamming the alarm clock she pulled from her pocket. "Come to me with an intent to kill. Go." 

The _Last_ Uchiha vanished.

 **00000**

"Hmm? Why does Addy used a variation of Bell Test?" Kakashi asked as he landed beside Naruto who turned off his Invisibility Charm.

"I think Sasuke-teme pissed her off. And by the way, she's just a clone. Addy-nee is at the Hotsprings along Mama Yoshino and the rest of the Nara Women. All girls Day Out, she said."

"What did Sasuke do to piss her off, anyway? It takes talent to irritate her as easy as that." The silver head Jounin took out his Icha Icha.

"He did not do the assignment Addy-neesan told him to do and he pulled his arrogance on the highest level calling the Hyuuga's inferior towards the Uchiha Clan." The chibi replied. "You know she hated that kind of arrogance."

Kakashi glance upon the Adrienne who kept from playing with Sasuke. Sure, he frown at her choice of clothing, wearing a floor length black dress with white bow tied on her neck with a small green ribbon tied in her side.

What did she call it again? Ah. . . Victorian dress.

Adrienne would make false trails for the boy to be followed subtly. Kakashi could see she _definitely_ tailored the test to suit Sasuke's level. If Naruto is the one who participate the said Test, he could have found her in twenty minutes without any help of his Clones.

"What assignment, Naru-chan?"

"Addy-neesan asked me to tell Sasuke-teme that he should read about the Hyuuga Kidnapping . . the one when the Kumo ambassador tried to kidnap Hina-hime." Naruto glared at him for that nefarious nickname. Only Addy-neesan could call him that! "And don't call me Naru-chan, Kaka-sensei!"

"I'll stop calling you that if you convince Addy to have dinner with me." He teased his Sensei's son.

"Or you could have just asked me. I heard there is a new restaurant that opened last week down the twelfth sector." The original Addrienne appeared beside them, snacking some melon bread which she automatically shared to Naruto and Kakashi. Swallowing the bread in her mouth, she looked towards her clone who was rolling her eyes in sheer boredom. "Tenzo-sempai asked me earlier if he could take me to dinner. I asked him if you are joining and he said yes. I think he was planning to introduce me to your fellow Jounins too."

"Oh." Deep inside, Kakashi wanted to scream.

 _Why, just why the woman he had an interest in is as oblivious as Minato-Sensei?!_

(It was no secret that Kushina move first as the blasted blonde was busy picking a house and secretly purchasing anything related to marriage life. . conveniently forgetting to court the girl in question first.)

"When, Addy-neesan? That does mean I am going to have another sleep over with Shikamaru and Choji?" Naruto asked.

"I could just leave a clone with you so you won't be lonely but a sleepover won't be amiss." The raven haired young woman took a bottle of water from her utility pouch tied in her waist and drank it. "Water?"

"Thanks!" the blonde happily accepted the bottle and drank the rest of it. "Aren't you suppose to be with Mama Yoshino?"

"Send in a clone since I could not safely make twenty three." Adrienne used Kakashi's side as her backrest. "I'm bored~"

 **0000**

Shivers of dread ran thru the spines of unfortunate soon-to-be vict. . eerr, volunteers. Even Hiruzen felt the phenomenon.

 **0000**

"Me too . . . its been a while since I pulled a prank on the village." Naruto admitted, doubling the foreboding feeling everyone is feeling.

"Hmm, how about I tort—tutor those soon to be genins? I checked the graduation records these past eight years and to be honest, I was disgusted. Half of them are basically cannon fodders and more than half of the girls were **fangirls**." You could hear the loathing on her voice. "They are so weak and pathetic. Good thing Anko-chan is currently weeding them,"

"You are an evil, **evil** woman." Kakashi pointed out. "What did those poor girls had done to you? Continue this you might find yourself being a Jounin Sensei."

"If ever, could I call dibs on Team Seven?"

"No."

"Aww,"

 **00000**

Sasuke is almost in the end of his patience. How can a newbie— who only started learning Shinobi Arts four months ago—could go toe to toe with him? Someone who had been learning since he could walk?!

"That kind of arrogance astounds me, Sasuke." Adrienne commented who is just avoided all of his attempts and brushed his techniques. "Rejoice that you are facing me. Not Itachi. Not Kakashi and certainly. . ." A thick wall of ice erupt from the ground, defusing the Great Fireball he send at her. ". . not my brother."

" _Don't._ talk that man in front of me!" he growled as he attacked her with shurikens.

"Trace. . . on." A tall white flag appeared on her hands which she used to blocked the shurikens like a baton. " To someone who is hailed as a genius, you are a moron. . . itoko."

"Stop insulting me! You don't understand! How could not swear revenge? Itachi killed our Clan! My Family! You just popped out of the woodworks so you never knew!"

"You are out most correct, Sasuke." Adrienne narrowed her eyes as she kept cancelling Sasuke's attacks. " At the same time, you are wrong. I'm sorry, Sorella, the beating should be yours." with that, the Uchiha stood shock when his opponent poof into existence.

"Kage. . Bushin . ." the boy muttered. "I was fighting a Clone all this time. . ."

"Kage Bushin is very effective to confuse a Hyuuga since each clone had a piece of their caster's soul and same amount of chakra." Adrienne appeared behind him which earned him a whack in the head courtesy of her newest toy, a personalize Tessen. "And no, you will not learn it since you are not a chakra tank like Naruto-kun."

Sasuke painfully looked at her. "W-why the dobe?"

"You are not listening. I said Naruto-kun is a Chakra tank. All Uzumaki's are. Kage Bushin is their standard clone since we had too much chakra to burn. Main reason why _usually_ Uzumaki Clan are the rowdiest bunch." She explained.

"The Dobe is an Orphan." He told her as he sat up from the ground.

"Not really. There is at least ten percent left of the Uzumaki Clan that I need to round up once I got the chance. Even so, Naruto and I are practically your distant cousin even if I do not have the Sharingan." Adrienne ice cold violet eyes stared upon his charcoal ones. "A cousin who only learn the basics of Shinobi arts _Four months go._ " She internally smirked as Sasuke's face turned red in embarrassment. "A cousin who _does not need_ the famous family blood limit. I am my own person and as such, I decide to you make you my bitch. I had five years to beat that arrogance out of you. You may think you are elite but I do not care. The stupid council cannot touch me, Sasuke-kun not unless they wanted their secrets out of the window. Remember this, first and foremost, I am a Seva. An Uzumaki the second, Nara the third and last an Uchiha. I may not have the Sharingan which is actually bore by my older brother. However, I do not need that cheat code if I could do this. . ." A massive shadow ripples appeared behind her. Each ripple had a sharp object poking from it.

"Behold, Sasuke-kun! My version of Gate of Babylon! The very combination of Nara Clan's shadow Arts and Uzumaki's Adamantine chains. My very own Noble Phantasm.'' Cancelling the Gate, she continued.

"As of now, you are a lonely child who is being catered by those old goats you called Council. As we speak, my other self is currently having a talk with the Hokage about your Guardianship since I am the oldest . . even older than Itachi. I also had the backing of both the Hokage and Nara Head. With that, I am giving you until our next tea time to decide." The Alarm blared around the Training Ground. "Times up. As a ninja, you should have used any opening you see. While I was monologue-ing, you could have used the opportunity to seize the ribbon. If this was a real life mission, you're dead.''

Sasuke did not answer but he knew Adrienne is speaking the truth.

"Can you walk? No? Well then," she carried the squirming boy into his back. "Don't move. I'll bring you to the hospital."

"You don't need to.''

"I don't but I wanted to. Furthermore, what kind of future Sensei am I if I leave my injured future student behind."

Sasuke froze on her back as she shunshin towards the hospital.

"Future student?"

Adrienne smiled at his horrified look once she deposited him to the Medic Nin waiting.

"Oh, haven't I told you yet? Hokage-sama appointed me as one of your new Academy Teacher. My contract is up to four years so maybe, _just maybe_ . . I might decide to take a genin Team. Who knows~. Now, off you go and be a good boy at Dr. Kirigaya. My Clone will deliver you home. Bye-bye." With that, she left with a poof once another Clone replaced her.

"Damn Kage Bushin." Sasuke swore.

"But useful." The medic nin replied as she studied the boy. "What did you do to piss Addy off? You look hell."

"Hmp."

 **00000**

 **Hokage Tower,**

"You know, I am wondering if you are _really_ Adrienne or if I was speaking to a Clone." Hiruzen wonder as they used the Crystal Ball to spy the ego beating Adrienne's clone did to the Uchiha Heir.

"Like I said, even the Hyuuga's had a hard time knowing if I am the original or not. Only three people could differentiate me and my Clones. They are Naruto, Kakashi-sempai and Tenzo-sempai. And for the record, I am the original. Here's the proof." Iri appeared beside her. "Hi, Iri. "

"Hi, Adrienne-sama. . . you smelled grapes. Can I have some?" the Fox Summon asked as she jumped up and down on her lap.

"I have taken the habit of carrying dried fruits, ya' know? As snacks." Adrienne pulled a storage scroll from her charmed utility pouch and released a bowl of dried grapes for Iri to consume. "here you go."

"Thanks!"

Hiruzen chuckled at their antics. "Okay, okay, you prove your point. I just want to ask since you kept making them."

"Information, Nonno." She replied with a wave of her hand. "Information is power. And you know people pay _sheer gold_ to Information Brokers. Worry not, I will never disclose _any_ information that could harm Konoha as a whole. Your Council thru? No promises."

The Sandaime cannot help but to sweat drop at her answer. "You really hate them, are you?"

"Since I learn why they abuse an innocent newborn _just_ because of their ignorance and loathing, all of my none existed respect vanished. My respect is earned, Hokage-sama, not given freely. I learned that the hard way." Adrienne had this far way look in her face. " _very_ hard indeed."

The old man wanted to ask but decide not to.

"I called you here for a reason," Hiruzen smiled at her. "May I ask about your decision?''

The raven haired young woman returned his smile but with a hint of sheer innocence that could be easily seen as fake.

"Yes! I decide to join the Academy as their new Academy Teacher." Adrienne and the Hokage cannot stop the evil cackle bubbling under their breaths. " _I am_ so going to enjoy weeding them."

"Go on. As long as they cannot be killed on their first C-Rank Mission."

"Consider it done, Nonno."

 **0000**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **SEVA Corporation Main Headquarters,**

"Fratello," Cindy Adrianna Seva, sixteen years old called once she entered the lavish office where Carlos Adrian Seva resides. "Are you here? Onii-sama?"

A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves on her waist. Cindy leaned her back on her brother's warm chest.

"Did they found Grace yet?" he murmured.

The raven haired young girl with red highlights shook her head. Turning to face him, Cindy studied the worried look her older _blonde_ brother is sporting. His violet eyes are full of worry and hidden loathing towards the bastards who took their sister.

Its been a month ever since their sister Adrienne vanished without a trace. No one called them for ransom money or other favors. That makes kidnapping for ransom out of the question.

Carlos had his minions searching high and low for her. The GPS and other trackers his Lightning –Verde— is rendered useless. Their search is currently worldwide and all the people Adrienne had spoken last month are under investigation.

"Nothing as of yet, Nii-sama. Verde-nii almost never slept in order to search Nee-sama." She replied. "I came to him first and forced him to sleep with Skull (Cloud) and Reborn (sun) since according to his assistant—Sarah—he haven't slept for three days."

"Verde is working too hard. . ." Carlos buried his face on his younger sister's neck. "The looks Tou-san gave at Grace last Gala Meeting is nothing but trouble. Mammon told me that he was planning to marry her at his friend's son, Jet Marquis."

"Mel also found out several journals of Tou-san. They are planning to separate us and marry me and Nee-san. Right away. If we refuse, they do not care even if they rape us. All they need is the child we would bear." Cindy closed her eyes as Carlos' hug tighten. "Obaa-sama meanwhile. . she was asking for you."

"What does the old hag wants now?"

"I don't know but please desist on calling her that. We know that Obaa-sama looks like twenty five in oppose of ninety five."

"Ugh, fine. Let's visit Nonna."

 **000**

 **Nonna** or Lady Aurelia Uzumaki-Seva took a sip of her tea. She was waiting for her grandchildren's arrival.

The supposed to be ninety-five year old woman (Actually, _she_ even had forgotten how old she is. All Aurelia remembers is that the last digits of her age is 95)—Like Cindy had said—looked like a day not over twenty five. All thanks to her Uzumaki Genes that still going strong. No one would believe if she said her original age.

Nonna is a lovely woman with blood red hair like her fellow Clansmen. Violet eyes made amethyst pale in comparison and made her husband of thirty years—Augustus Sevas nee Dantez fell head over heels in love of her.

(Let's ignore the fact that Augustus is an oblivious bastard that Aurelia practically used the shotgun wedding route. The two were in love with each other but Augustus _thought_ she was in love with her bodyguard, Lindon. Their love story were both painful and humorous at the same time. Too bad Augustus is dead at the age of Fifty four.)

Clad on her pink kimono, Nonna put down her cup.

"The two of you are late." The Seva Matriarch level a glare at her oldest (and only legible heir) grandchildren. "Carlos. Cindy."

"Obaa-sama," Cindy greeted her with a polite bow.

"Hi, old hag~"

WHAM! CRASSHH!

"Ungrateful brat." Nonna's left eyebrow twitch in irritation as Cindy cannot help but to sweat drop upon her older brother's antics who was currently chained on the wall. "Get yourselves together, Arashi, Mayumi."

The Seva siblings froze for a moment. For Nonna to call the by their past self's names . . .

"Grace's Chakra is found at the hidden portal, seventy five kilometers from the South Wing of SEVA Property in Japan." Both Carlos and Cindy gave her their outmost attention. "We saw some blood near the portal so it is safe to assume that someone attacked her. That portal could only be activated with blood."

Carlos narrowed his eyes. "But. .?"

"The next time where the said portal _would_ open is this coming blood moon. Next month." The sharp look made the blonde shut his mouth. "Julian is currently having . . fun underneath Cielo Mansion. I already casted that boy out of the Family. He is a disgrace upon us."

"Are you going to kill Tou-san?" Cindy asked in curiosity. She is never been close to her father since Julian blamed her for their Mother's –Jeanne's—death from childbirth complication.

"I will. Julian is not the child I once gave birth through. I do know where I made a mistake that make my son go on that path but. . the results will end. I love Julian, don't get me wrong. He is the last memory of my husband but what he did is nefarious. Julian allowed the darkness on his heart to consume him, making him a man like he is today. I cannot accept that." Nonna replied.

"In short, because Julian is such a bastard, you are going to kill him. Good riddance." Carlos drank his tea. "No love lost there. Ever since Grace and Cindy were born, I never liked the way he looked at them. Like. . like my sisters were just pawns for him. At first I never understand why you skip Julian in the inheritance but later on, I understand."

"Everything turned bitter ever since I told Julian he cannot inherit. Its just that . . . he does not have the charisma to became a leader." Nonna stared at him. "Unlike you, Mulinello Decimo."

"Not my fault that he is an Inverted Sky. However, Nonna, where are we _exactly_ going to fetch Grace?" Carlos asked.

"We are going back to _that_ place. Patience, my dears. We are going home."

 _Home_. The word got stuck upon Carlos and Cindy's—no—Arashi and Mayumi's mind. The home that was ripped away from them because of jealously and fear.

"We are going back to Uzushiogakure. Grace—no, Kushina would be awake by then."

The two younger ones' jaw dropped on the floor.

"SHE _WAS_ KUSHINA?!"


	2. Draft Silence

Silent Solit Draft

An; this is the raw draft of Silent Solit. This is basically the crazy version that I wrote before someone told me this version is too crazy to be healthy. And yes, Mel, if you are reading this, I was talking and using you in this one. And no, you are not the one who pointed out this story is a bit batshit crazy.

Anyhow, since I do not want this one to gather dust in my computer, I decide to post it for shits and giggles. Feel free to critic but bullying is definitely out of the question.

Enjoy the craziness of my very first written Self Insert story draft.

And oh, I uploaded it via fanfiction app. You will notice the lack of usual slant words since I don't kniw why, they juuust don't stick around

0000

She just wanted to cool off. How the hell she should know that her Great grandmother is not joking when she said there is a hidden portal in their property?

Waking up in the world of way different on hers is mind blowing. She cannot afford any mistakes especially if she confirmed which world she is send into.

So when she gotten out of the alley where she found herself in, Glaze Rheine wanted to hit her head on the wall.

Actually, she did exactly that.

"Goddammit!" the twenty one year old cursed before raking her fingers upon her black hair. She fully ignored the looks she were receiving and looked around. This is much worse. She pondered. Why Naruto verse? Why not KHR so I can kidnapped a certain fluffy bunny?!

Glaze needed to regroup herself. Time to find a decent place to stay or . . to camp like she originally planned.

She manage to weave her way and find a decent camping area inside the forest of Konoha near a stream. She knew someone were following her but ignored it for a moment.

They are ANBU, not ROOT. Glaze isn't sure but it is a good thing the old Hawk Danzo didn't send his minions to follow her. The old Monkey, meanwhile, had a reason since she stood like a sore thumb on the crowd wearing her usual clothes.

Putting down her camping gear, she started to unpack.

"Two sleeping bags, three months' worth of food, water, hygiene kit, medical kit, spare clothes, good thing I brought two solar chargers, my precious laptop, my cellphone and four spare batteries, my tablet, four power banks. . . damn Cindy, I do not need makeup . . . pens and spare notebooks, kettle, a small pot, knife, ladle and several bowls and spoons ." Eyeing those items. . . "Mooh, feels like I KNEW I was about to be send in another world. Gosh, if my fellow fanfiction writers are in my shoes, I wonder what their reaction would be?"

Start fixing it immediately? Maybe. Doable but reckless.

Mel, my dear male best friend, thank you for forcing me to learn Japanese. Both written and spoken. If I manage to return home, I'm so going to take you out for dinner.

Sharp black eyes glance on a corner. Glaze knew she is in a unknown territory so being paranoid is given. She is not one of her characters that easily could overpower and beat any foe in her way. Heck, she even doesn't know what kind of side effect happened to her when she accidentally entered the said portal back home.

Sighing, she picked up her headset and wore it.

Oh anima effimera

Che ti celi profondo dell'inganno.

Chi hai continuato ad aspettare nel bosco

Deserto?

Privato di un'ala.

L'uccellino ha chiuso gli occhi in silenzio.

She start singing as she built her camp.

La sofferenza e svanita lontano;

Ora l'uccellino non piange piu.

Una orbida nebbia d'argento

Una orbida nebbia d'argento

Avvolge teneramente ogni cosa.

Riposa, riposa in pace.

Nel racconto che ho scritto, puoi volare in liberta.

Ecco il mio ultimo incantesimo.

Affinche la tua luce non conosca ombra

Che lo splendido sogno dorato non venga infangato

Dalla tristezza apportata dalla verita.

La foresta della colpa,

Che consumava l'uccellino.

Si e dissecata in silenzio.

Petali caduti al vento avvolgono

Con dolcezza le guance pallide.

Quel giorno, quanti misteri

Avrei dovuto risolvere per poteti portare via?

Riposa, riposa in pace.

Nell'illusione che hai creato,

Ho conosciuto l'amore.

Non smettero di pronunciare il tuo nome.

Per continuare a dare vita ai tuoi desideri.

Che niente e nessuno ti trascini

Nelle tenebre dell'oblio.

Riposa, riposa in pace.

Dolce amore . . . . in pace

( title; Ricordando il passato)

Closing her eyes for a moment, Glaze smiled and turned around. A pair foxes are looking at her in confusion and wariness.

"Hello, Kits. Are you hungry?" she asked before carefully sitting down. Turning off her headphones, she pulled out some muffins from her bag. Glaze took a bite first before inviting the kits. "Don't worry, they are safe."

She knew wild foxes would refuse her offer. However, when those two kits accepted her food, she smiled and allowed them to eat it. Looking up, she could swear she saw a familiar ANBU masked trailing at her.

Shaking her head, Glaze moved to gather some fire wood and to make traps for later.

After all, she is just a normal everyday college student who is a part-time writer.

0000

Hokage Tower,

"What do you think, Inu?" The Sandaime Hokage asked as they watched the young woman who just appeared inside Konoha and now currently making a camp near Training Ground 27 via crystal ball.

"She's not a threat, Hokage-sama. I admit she almost caught me but I think she thought I was a figment of her imagination." ANBU Inu replied. "She's clearly a foreigner, if the song she sung is anything to go by. I did not understand a single word on it."

"With her looks, she could be easily mistaken as either an Outgoing Uchiha or a . . Nara." Sarutobi Hiruzen spoke before taking a smoke. "I want you to watch her, Kakashi, for the meantime. We do not know if she is either a friend or a foe.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

00000

"If my hunch is correct, those ANBU's already alerted the Hokage on my presence. Well, can't blame them since it's their job and I just appeared in the middle of Konoha for Alaya's sake." Glaze gently rub Foxy number one who is sleeping on her lap after a fulfilling dinner with fish and sandwiches. Throwing a dry branch on the fire, she leaned on the tree. "I wonder, would they view me as a threat or a just plain civilian? What year am I? I cannot plan my next move until I know which Era am I."

Mooh, "How Troublesome!"

00000

Jounin Leader Shikaku Nara sneezed.

00000

Deciding she should take a short nap, Glaze started to remove her clothes. Changing her dirty T-shirt into a long sleeves shirt partnered with black pants, she removed her eyeglasses and hair tie, allowing her wavy black hair fell on her small back.

"Night, kits," she whispered after entering her sleeping bag. "Good night, hidden ANBU. . . I just hope you didn't take a peek on me while I was changing~"

With that, she fell asleep.

00000

Waking up with birds chirping is normal for Glaze since she likes spending her time outdoors. Growing up in the forest like property do that to you. She is once teased by her best friend that she might be a Cloud since she hated spending time indoors.

But waking up and first thing you saw is a large tiger licking your face is definitely NOT normal.

"KYYYAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Cue on the birds flying away in terror.

"Dios mio! It's too early for this kind of shit!" she manage to free herself from the bag and find her glasses. Damn it, why the hell she is nearsighted?! Once she wore those blasted glasses, her eyebrow twitch in irritation when the said Tiger sat down beside the two kits and currently licking its paw like that blasted cat didn't scare her shitless. "Do you really have to wake me like that?! You are way worse than my sister when it comes on creativity! Gosh! Even in different world, I was being followed with a Cindy-like cat!"

If Glaze is just fully awake and not half asleep, she would have noticed her hidden guards laughing their asses off.

And she would remember that Fire Country Tigers are not supposed to be this tame like the Tigers back home.

Oh well, Glaze would only woke up once she inhaled her first two cups of coffee.

She's that weird.

Muttering about insane tigers who acts like irritating little sisters, Glaze made herself some coffee. Printed on her mug were the words Make way to the Empress, bitches!. It was a Christmas gift by Mel two years ago.

Two cups of coffee later. . .

"Okay. I'm finally awake. Who the hell are you?" Glaze asked, not really expecting the Tiger to reply anyway. "And kits, why didn't the two of you woke me up? Mooh, how troublesome!"

Her eyebrow twitch yet again when she heard laughter.

"Oi! Why don't you join me for breakfast?! And thanks for saving me for Taiga-chan! I was about to become a breakfast and no one even tried to save me!" she shouted as she pulled out a pot to make some breakfast.

Several moments later, two Konoha shinobi's appeared. One of them had a silver gravity defying hair and next to him is a black haired shinobi.

Both of them are wearing standard Jounin uniform.

"Good morning. Pardon my look I just woke up." Glaze rolled her eyes as Foxy number two made herself comfortable on her head. "You know what, Foxy? I'll call you Illya while your sister Iri. Short for the names Illyasviel and Irisviel."

"Yip?" the two kits asked in confusion.

"Yup. Much easier for me." She rub Illya's chin before continuing her work.

"Good morning, stranger-san." The silver head greeted her. Hatake Kakashi.

"Good morning," the raven said. Tenzo.

"The name's Glaze Rheine. And no, that's not actually my name. More like pen name." Glaze mixed the soup she is making before pouring a good part of milk on it. Mmm, macaroni soup. Not her usual breakfast consist of spaghetti but this will do. "May I ask what is the date today?"

She could feel the lazy but serious look thrown to her by Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi, Rheine-san. And to answer your question, today is September fourteen."

"Hmm, last question, how many Hokage had Konoha has now?"

"Four but the Yondaime died eight years ago." Tenzo replied. "My name is Tenzo."

That means Naruto-kun is eight years old. Glaze went towards her bag and pulled out five bowls. The old Monkey send the best of his ANBU to watched me. Mooh, how troublesome. However, I cannot blame the Hokage since I just appeared out of nowhere. I am neither a shinobi or a spy but who would believe my story? Either way, I had one way ticket to T and I Division. Maybe I could ask them to just have Yamanaka Inoichi to visit my mind? Agreeable.

Shaking her head, she poured each one of them some soup.

"Here, I can assure you that its not poisoned in anyway." Glaze said as she motioned them to get the bowl. Taking a bite of her soup, she pulled her cellphone and glance on the time.

8:00 AM.

September 14, 20XX,

Same time in my world, huh? Good.

"This is good, Rheine-san." Kakashi started the conversation.

"Thank you. I had practice since I love camping.'' She shrugged her shoulders. "And call me Glaze. Sorry for just appearing out of nowhere. I hope I did not pulled you two on your usual work."

"Maah, maah, no worries, Glaze-san. It's not every day we met cute little trespassers who instead finding shelter on inns goes on a camping trip." The silver haired Jounin gave her an eye smile.

"What Sempai means is that Hokage-sama assigned us to watch you, Glaze-san. Like you said, you just came out of nowhere." Tenzo replied.

"Indeed. Too bad I do not know why exactly I came here. I can tell you that I don't pose any threat against your village since I am not a Shinobi. . .is it? However, I am going to ask for some help since I do not know what kind of side effect that blasted portal have done to me." Glaze took a sip of her coffee. "Mooh, how troublesome. I just want to spend my week with mother nature, not to be transported away from home. Troublesome fathers and their needs to meddle."

"Sempai, the theory about her being a Nara seems to be more believable." Tenzo said.

"It appears so, my cute Kohai." Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

"Creepy~" she whispered which both Illya and Iri agreed.

Finishing their breakfast, Kakashi and Tenzo helped her pack up while she cleaned up herself.

Glaze change into a white shirt partnered by a black and orange jacket. Black fitted pants and white rubber shoes. Her hair is done in a braided bun with an orange ribbon.

Adjusting her eyeglasses, she folded her dirty clothes and put it in her bag.

"Iri, Illya, are you planning on joining me? Taiga is out of the question since I know Tigers are not supposed to be pets." The said Fire Country Tiger gave her a pitiful look which made her roll her eyes. "Not happening, Taiga. I am not Emiya who would love to take you just for shits and giggles. But I could visit."

That made the said overgrown house cat almost mauled her.

"STOP! No mauling ! Honestly! You know what, ditch the name Taiga. I'm calling you Cindy in honor of my annoying little sister."

The blasted cat purred.

Shaking her head, Illya and Iri jumped on her shoulders. She was about to pick her bag but Tenzo beat her to it.

"Glaze-san, allow me to carry your luggage."

"Well then, thank you, Tenzo-san." Glaze tilted her head politely. Pulling another two ribbons, she tied the purple one on Illya's neck while the white one to Iri. "There. I'll make you a much better collar once I had the funds."

That earned her twin licks on the cheek.

"Um, Glaze-san . . I should warn you that Konoha doesn't like foxes . . " Kakashi warned her.

"Sempai, I do not give a damn on other people's opinions. If I did so, I should have followed my father's demand that I should marry his friend's son." The ravenette passed the shell shock Jounin. "While I do not understand the animosity, isn't it a bit overkill to hate such specie if one of them killed someone? You may never know, they might a) Protecting their habitant b) for self-defense and c) someone ordered them to do so. Hypocrisy on the highest level."

"Sempai, I do agree with Glaze-san on this." Tenzo spoke.

"Well, I did warn you." Kakashi raised his hands in surrender.

"Sempai, humans hated whatever things they do not understand. Its human nature and sometimes, you need to beat it on their narrow minded minds that not everything they knew is truth and sometimes, truth is wrapped in such pretty lie." Glaze looked upon the trees. Returning her gaze upon her escorts, "Are you taking me now to your leader? Let's go."

Kakashi nodded and held her shoulders. They vanished with a swirl of leaves.

00000

Hokage Tower,

"That's . . not bad."

"Good to know, Glaze-san."

Glaze scanned the empty room. The Hokage office looked like in the original manga/anime. Her eyes landed upon the portrait of the The three deceased Hokages.

Oh my gosh, I know Namikaze Minato is good looking both in manga and anime but in real life (her now real life) did no justice! Kushina is a lucky woman to sink her claws on him!

Fangirling inside, she bit her lips in order to stop the smile creeping in her face. She walked towards the window and gasped.

"Wow! I feel like I'm looking at Mount Rushmore!" she exclaimed. "But . . Hatake-sempai, Tenzo-sempai. . . does it really painted in pink?"

"WHAT?!" The two exclaimed before rushing on her side.

Like she said, the Hokage Monument is painted in pink.

"Gaahh! The Prankster strikes again!" Kakashi whimpered as they saw a bunch of Chunin, Jounin and several ANBU chasing a orange blur.

"Wow, that boy should be taken by the infiltration squad if you had one. I just saw him but pulling such elaborated prank in the middle of the day and wearing orange?" Glaze smirked as she folded her arms under her chest. "If he is this skillful wearing that, what about the time he wore black?''

Cue on more dying whimpers much to her amusement.

"Glaze-san, please do not motivate the boy anymore if you see him. . " Kakashi beg.

"I don't promise anything." Turning back on the ongoing chase, she pulled out her cellphone and activated it. A faint smile adorn her face when she saw her wallpaper.

It was a photo of her, Mel and Cindy along her grandmother.

Typing the password, she used the Camera application and took a picture of the pink monument. She was about to pocket it when it rang.

"I had a signal?!" she exclaimed and answered the call of Mel. "Mel?"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR THREE DAYS, YOU BITCH!!!!!" Mel shouted on the next line making her put the phone on arms lenght.

"Its not my fault! Tell Lola that the portal she said at the old dead mango tree did this to me!" Glaze put the phone in loud speaker mode, just in time to see the Sandaime Hokage accompanied by Yamanaka Inoichi and Morino Ibiki.

"Are you saying that we had an unattended portal here that send you in hell or whatever?" you could hear the disbelief upon Mel's voice. "Sorry, Grace but are you shitting me?"

"I'm in Konoha if that would help." She replied off handly.

"Like I would believe you. Pull a Skype, bitch. There is no way in hell I would believe that you are in Konoha. Much less to Japan. Wait, paused. Rewind! KONOHA, AS IN KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO?!"

"Care to stop shouting? Mel, I love you with all of my heart but please, my eardrums are suffering." Glaze went to her bag and pulled out her fifteen inch Apple Laptop. Activating it, she ignored the rant Mel is doing since she knew her best friend is just worried of her wellbeing. "I won't asked why I still have internet here."

Activating Skype, Mel's messy self-appeared on the screen. A pair of headphones on his head.

"Holy shit, you are not kidding! Is that Kakashi beside you?! Where's the ever present Icha Icha?! He is not Kakashi without his precious porn!"

Glaze cannot help but to face palm. Why? Just why did she forget that Mel's a fan of Naruto series?

Sarutobi Hiruzen cannot help but to chuckle while Kakashi looked away sheepishly.

"Anyway! I want to speak with Lola, Mel! Can you go to our house? And tell Papa I won't EVER marry that Jet moron! Like ugh, he is way airy than the machine he is named after!" Glaze ordered as Mel continued his fan boy-ing. ''And stop fan boy-ing, damn it! It's plain creepy and for once, remember High school!"

"KILL JOY!" Mel whined but took the Laptop.

"How troublesome," she complained as Illya and Iri nuzzled o her cheek. "I hope Lola knows the answer and if I could go home. Or else Mel would go bitch mode. We are inseparable, you know. .. "

"Have fate, young lady.'' The Sandaime said.

"I don't think fate likes me, Hokage-sama." Glaze stood up and gave them a polite bow. "And before my grandmother screams my name, my full name is Adrienne Grace Seva. But I was also known as Glaze Rheine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same, Adrienne? My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. Beside me is Yamanaka Inoichi and Morino Ibiki, both in T and I Division." The old man introduced themselves.

"I won't resist on the mind walking. Just be gentle about it, Hokage-sama.'' Glaze glance on the Laptop. "Standard protocol and all." Something caught her attention. "What was that?"

Removing her eyeglasses, she went towards the corner near the bookshelf. Something glint and with a swift movement, she grabbed it.

Both Kakashi and Tenzo jumped and disarmed the ROOT operative.

"Open his mouth, Sempai! They had poison pills under their tongues!" she shouted. "So much for lying low!"

Tenzo froze for a moment before following her order. They found out that the ROOT operative did have a poison pill on his mouth and a seal on his tongue.

An ANBU—Horse, took the unconscious operative.

"Like once you said, your luck is F-rank coupled with Potter Luck you like to write so much, Grace,''

Glaze turned her attention back to her laptop and sigh in relief seeing her Grandmother. "Lola, I am safe."

"I see. But be careful. I already told you about that portal but it seems you are pushed inside. You are, after all, supposed to be in the Eastern part of the Avis Property and not on the West.'' Lady Aurelia replied. "I hate to say this but it is much better in my mind if you rather stay in Konoha. . . is it? Your father is adamant into marrying you to Jet. Cindy is now living with your (biological) mother so she is safe."

"What about you, Lola? You are not staying with Papa, are you? He is way unreasonable ever since Mama died.''

The old woman just let out a serene chuckle.

"Do not mind me, Grace. Neira can knock some sense on your father. I still don't campaign Patricide, my dear."

"Lola, you do know it is much easier! He is not the father I know! He is planning to use us like pawns on the sick game of chess!"

"Be silent, Adrienne, that action does not befit you, young lady. I told you and your sister that violence isn't always the answer. You will remain in that world how long I saw fit. Mel cannot follow you since only blood related could enter that portal."

"What? Are you telling me I had a blood relative in here and I could use Chakra?" now, that's kind of hard to believe.

Aurelia just replied with a soft chuckle before cutting the line.

"LOLA!" she punch the table, making it crack. "I really hate you when you go cliffy on me!"

"Your grandmother gave us some answers but opened another bunch of questions, Adrienne." Sarutobi commented once the silence is been too long.

"I do not understand what my Grandmother means but if I had a family here, I would gladly introduce myself. Lola always said that Family protects each other. . . however, I questioned that motto nowadays. . ." Glaze gripped her jacket tightly. "I keep saying this but.. . how troublesome.''

"If you are not a Nara, Glaze-san, I would stop reading Icha Icha for a month." Kakashi announced.

"We shall see. If not,. . ." she leaned on the couch. "You will be my tour guide in Konoha for a week and you will not be late on any meetings you have!"

"Deal."

"As amusing as it is, Adrienne-san, I have here Yamanaka Inoichi, our mind walker." Sandaime said.

"I had nothing to hide so go ahead. . . just don't enter some part of my mind or else you would be traumatized." Glaze shrugged her shoulders before pulling out her eyeglasses and put it on her head.

"Hardly, Adrienne-san." Inoichi commented before kneeling in one knee and holding her shoulder. "Relax."

"Easier said than done, Inoichi-sempai." She stared on his eyes. "Welcome to my mind,"

Inoichi blinked as he found himself into a wide luscious forest. Standing beside him is Glaze who is followed by a tall beautiful stag.

"Follow Prongs, Sempai. He would guide you on the places you are allowed to visit." She sat down in the garden set that appeared out of nowhere.

The blonde followed the stag—Prongs around. His eyebrow rose in disbelief as he checked some of her memories.

This girl . . is unbelievable and had too much imagination.

It took time since he was fascinated on her memories specially on her schooling.

And that notion that she is a Nara is becoming more and more believable since she shares their love on Nature and her Guardian is a Stag for Inari's sake!

"Ho? We had a visitor?"

Inoichi turned around to see a tall tan man with white hair. He was wearing a unique battle armor and staring at him in amusement.

"Adrienne-san consent me to view her memories." Inoichi replied. He never expect she had another Guardian beside Prongs. "I pose no harm, Guardian-san."

The man cocked his head a bit.

"I know. Since you could never pass Prongs if you are a threat. Or if you do, Saber or Assassin would kill you swiftly. We take our Sky's safety very much."

"I see. Adrienne-san is very lucky to have you."

"Its actually the other way around. She made us based on our counterparts and have us as her Guardians." He smiled. "I am Archer. I apologize but the tour ends here. I do not want to scare you."

"Care to tell me why should I be scared? I have been the Head of the Torture Division for so many years." Inoichi replied in a deadpan voice.

"Well, your funeral. I maybe a Counter Guardian used to cleaned up the world by Alaya's order but this things scare the heck out of me. Hell, even Berserker made sure he is never in ten feet pole on that door." Archer held the door knob and unlocked it. "Have a look."

The Yamanaka head get an ominous feelings on the said door but ignored it. He opened the door and took a peek.

And harshly slammed it closed.

0000

"GAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

Glaze burst out laughing as she and Inoichi left her mindscape.

"It's your fault, Inoichi-sempai. Archer warned you." She giggled as the ex-Head of Torture and Interrogation Division screamed in bloody horror.

"What the hell?" Morino Ibiki exclaimed.

"One word, YA-O-I."

The males shivered in dread that sent her into another laugh trip.

Once Inoichi calmed down, he reported his findings. Adrienne Grace Sevas aka. Glaze Rheine is not a threat on the Leaf.

"So. . what now?" Glaze asked as she eyed the tall slacks of paperwork on the Desk. "And, Lolo, why don't you use Shadow Clones to do your work?"

Cue on the cricket sound.

"Curse you, Minato!" Sandaime glared at the smiling portrait of his predecessor after banging his head on the table. "Anyways, I will have Kakashi-san to escort you to the Hospital for a DNA Test. I send one of my ANBU to call a Hyuuga to check your coils if you have. Since your arrival is been . . a bit complicated, I shall give you some funds to spend until we found your family."

"I see. Thank you, Lolo. Funds should not be a problem once I start my writing career. Good thing I still have my Laptop. Maybe I should balance it out since the women are cursing that porn you called Icha Icha." She giggled upon the looks send on her way. "Good day, Hokage-sama. Thank you for spending some time for me."

"Not at all, Adrienne. Thank you for helping me." Sarutobi made the familiar handsign of Kage Bushin.

Glaze memorized the handsign before nodding. Five clones of the Hokage appeared with a puff of smoke which tackled the works. Taking a sip of her tea, Illya and Iri decided to explore the office. The young woman is amused as Illya sniff Ibiki before high tailing out of the man's personal space back to her lap.

"What's the matter, Illya?" she gently scratch her ear which turned a purring fox kit on her lap.

Iri jumped on her shoulder and opened her mouth.

"Blood. He reeks with blood, fear and darkness, Adrienne-sama."

"Its not surprising since his job is to make spies and Traitors sing in his tune." Glaze fully ignored that she was speaking with Iri and she could talk in human tongue. "And I am also not surprised you can speak. My bullshit meter is out of the roof. My normal life is thrown out of the window ever since I was pushed on that portal."

"Normal is boring anyway, Adrienne-sama!" Illya yipped.

She rolled her eyes.

Later on, another ANBU appeared. This one had a Cat mask on its face. If she remembered correctly, Neko is a woman. Accompanying her is the Head of Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-sama is here." Neko announced.

"Wonderful. Hyuuga-san, could you please see if Adrienne-san had chakra coils? Her appearance is kind of complicated." Hiruzen said. "Adrienne, meet Hiashi Hyuuga, the Head of Hyuuga Clan. They are known to their Bloodline called Byakugan."

"A pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-sama. Thank you for sparing your precious time for me." Glaze gave a polite bow.

"Likewise, Adrienne-san, Hokage-sama." Hiashi activated his Bloodlimit. "Byakugan!"

The young woman flinch seeing face to face the bulging veins at Hiashi's eyes. The others understood her reaction since it was her first time seeing it.

Hiashi, meanwhile, is shell shocked on what he is seeing.

"She had mature Chakra Coils, Hokage-sama. Very mature in her age. I could also see a different energy running down her body similar to chakra."

"I have?" Glaze stared in her hand. "How do you activate chakra, if I may ask?"

"Before you do that, we need to remove a block on your coil, Adrienne-san. The block is not harmful per se but it would be far easier for you to call your chakra if we removed it." The Hyuuga Head suggested.

She looked at the Sandaime then to Kakashi and Tenzo.

"Removing the block would be beneficial, Adrienne-san." Hiruzen took a long drag of his pipe.

"Well then, please remove it, Hyuuga-sama." Glaze stared upon the Hyuuga Head's eyes.

"Gladly.''

Illya and Iri jumped out of the way and ran towards Tenzo. Glaze removed her jacket leaving her in her shirt and pants.

Once she was seated properly, her back at Hiashi, the said Hyuuga hit the block with precise strike. The young woman froze as she felt cold like flames run through her veins. A moment later, a sharp pain hit her like a train, making her scream in bloody murder.

"Hiashi!" Hiruzen exclaimed as mixture of ice and shadow appeared from her body. What shocked them was the white chains that erupt on her back followed by the Shadow Butterfly wings.

"Adrienne-sama!" Illya and Iri shouted.

Her once pure black eyes are flashing into Amethyst and pale gold.

Everything happened in a span of few seconds. Glaze manage to rein her chakra but felt drained in process.

"How troublesome. . ." she murmured cupping her forehead. "Trace. . on. ."

A lovely white rapier materialize in front of them. Myrtenaster looks exactly in her memory and by the looks of it, a perfect copy.

An imitation of the original.

"First were stags and now Shadows." Inoichi spoke in a deadpan voice. "If she is not a Nara, I don't know what."

"Shut up, Sempai. My head hurts." Glaze murmured as the rapier vanished in golden particles. "How the hell I could have chakra coils much less magical circuits? This shit just happens in fanfictions!"

"Adrienne-san, please calm down," Kakashi gather the panicking young woman in his arms. They could see that her chakra is moving on its own mimicking its wielders feelings. "Breath in, breath out. Follow me, Adrienne."

The ravenette grasp his arms but thankfully followed his order. It took them several minutes but in the end, Glaze fell asleep on his arms.

Thankfully, the shadows cease in existence.

"Poor girl." Hiruzen muttered as Kakashi carried the girl on his arms. Illya and Iri hitched a ride on the silver haired Jounin's shoulders. "Please bring her to the Hospital, Kakashi-kun. The day is too much for our guest."

"Should we call Shikaku? I don't know you but the sheer control Adrienne-san has on her shadows are surprising since this is the first time she activated her chakra." Inoichi asked.

"You should alert your teammate, Inoichi. We will know the results of the DNA test later on." The Sandaime replied. "Everything happened today is an S-Class Secret. Dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

0000

Two days later,

"Mooh, why do I feel like I have a hangover? What the hell did I do last night?" Glaze whimpered and buried her head under the covers. The incessant beeping is getting on her nerves too.

"Rise and shine, Adrienne-san~" cue on eye twitching.

"GO TO HELL!!!!!!" she shouted, sending the poor idiot out of the room. Tenzo rolled his eyes seeing Kakashi twitching on the floor.

The said Mokuton user stepped on his senior and went inside the room.

"Good afternoon, Adrienne-san. I'm glad you're awake," Tenzo greeted her softly.

"Ten. .zo. . sempai?" Glaze blinked and rub her eyes. Instead of pure black, they are now in the shade of violet. "What. . . what happened?"

"Hiashi-sama unblocked your Chakra Coils. Because of it, your chakra went gaga as they are now finally free. You accidentally freeze ALL the seals inside the Hokage Office. Thanks to you, we found so many planted seals." The Mokuton user replied.

"Oh, I'm glad you found that. I knew the feeling when someone bugged my room. Its so damn annoying. I take Kakashi-sempai is the one I send flying, am I correct?" she sat up from the bed and pulled the blanket up on her neck. "How long I was out?"

"Two days, Adrienne-san. Just in time as the DNA test result is coming out today. If you are feeling well, we could go to the Hokage Tower."

Glaze pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Two days. . huh? Well then, can we get something to eat before going to the Tower? I'm kind off starving."

"No problem, Adrienne-san."

"Just call me Adrienne, no san or Grace. I forgot that my pen name is kind of hard to pronounce in Japanese." She carefully got out of the bed. Good thing she could stand. "What did the doctor said about me, Tenzo-sempai?"

"Chakra exhaustion, Adrienne. They thought we trained you too much." Tenzo would not admit, he kind of like when she laughed.

"Oh? Too bad you actually didn't." Adrienne went towards the bathroom in order to freshen up.

It took her half an hour. Once out of the bathroom, she is now wearing a simple white long sleeves dress that reach her knees. A green bow is tied on her neck in order to hide the stubborn button who does not want to be buttoned.

Her feet were clad with a cute pair of wedge high heels. As for the hair, she just allowed the now wavy locks free and adorn by a green headband. Her eyeglasses were replaced by clear contact lenses.

"Sempai, where is Illya and Iri?" she asked, not noticing the looks she is receiving.

"They temporarily returned back into their summoning realm. Illya-chan said once they returned, they will be giving you the Fox Summoning Contract." Kakashi replied. "You look great on your dress, Adrienne-san."

"Thank you for the compliment, Kakashi-Sempai." Adrienne tilted her head a bit. "Any suggestion where we could eat?"

"Any preference?"

"Umm, how about Ramen? Its been a while since I had one."

Tenzo shrugged when the two looked at him.

"Ramen it is." Kakashi eye smiled once again before using shunshin.

Marketplace,

"I'm so going to try to learn Body Flicker." Adrienne swear as they arrived at Ichikaru's Ramen Stand. "Wow, its kind off big for a stall, huh?"

"Is it? I never noticed." Kakashi replied as they entered the shop.

Their companion raised an eyebrow upon the answer. Adrienne and Tenzo shared a look. What the hell is wrong with Kakashi?

"Welcome to Ichikaru's! Oh, Hatake-san! Tenzo-san!" Teuchi Ichikaru greeted them. "Oya, oya, oya! Who is this lovely young woman accompanying you two?"

Adrienne felt her face blushed.

"A-Adrienne Sevas, Mister." She replied.

"I'm Ichikaru Teuchi, young miss! Welcome to Konoha! Since you are new, first bowl is on the house!"

"Thank you, Ichikaru-san," the ravenette smiled happily. "Can I have miso ramen please?"

Unknown to her, she was producing a background full of sparkles and heart bubbles.

However, there is another problem.

"Umm, I may sound rude but do you have any fork? I never had the time to learn how to use chopsticks. . ever."

"I'll teach you, Adrienne." Tenzo replied immediately, much to the displeasure of our resident Copy nin. "Its just like holding a pencil . ."

"like this?"

"Yup."

Ayame and Teuchi shared a giggle watching the two. They could clearly see that Kakashi is sulking since Adrienne isn't focusing on him.

Ahh, young love~

". . one time when we made our presentation on our Accounting Professor, one of my Teammates slipped and accidentally played a video scandal which is downloaded on his laptop. We are so embarrassed that Rika and Ina, my two teammates, beat Enzo using their high heels. I was laughing so hard as were our Professor. Especially when the cat on the video kept saying 'Chupa, chupa, chupa," Adrienne told them one of the funny moments in her College Years. "Good thing Professor Blaine is entertained too much that he allowed us to retake the said presentation. If not, Ina was going to throw him out of the window. Our room is on the fourth floor on that matter."

"Did you passed, Adrienne?" Tenzo asked.

"Yes, we did. Highest Marks. One point zero. Accounting was one of the hardest subjects in my Course. And there is a reason why I took Journalism instead of Business Administration! I hate no, I loathed Math! Ever!"

"I do not think its that hard, Adrienne-san." Ayame said.

"It is! Every lesson I pack some Advil because its so headache inducing! And the thing is, it's my first subject on Mondays! It is torture, I tell you! My poor brain cells are abused to the highest level. And my blasted older brother just laugh at my misery! Well, duh, its not as if we are all born genius and could solved a Calculus problem half awake!" she pouted before taking a bite of her Miso Ramen. "Speaking of which, I hope he gotten my message even he is in Hong Kong. . "

After that, the stories are back being light hearted.

Adrienne was surprised that she manage to eat three bowls of Miso Ramen since the bowl is very large. Chalking it to her new Chakra coils, she remembered when she written her stories. Usually her characters consumed large quantities of food in order to counter the backlash.

Once Kakashi paid their food, they went to the Hokage Tower.

00000

Hokage Tower,

"Hokage-sama, Sempai and I brought Adrienne," Tenzo announced as they entered the office.

"Welcome, Tenzo-san, Kakashi-kun and Adrienne-san." Hiruzen greeted the trio. "Adrienne, I'm glad you are awake."

"Likewise, Lolo. It seems you followed my advice and finally used Shadow Clones to do your work." Adrienne skipped happily.

The old man chuckled. "Well indeed. Take a seat. I want you to meet Shikaku Nara, my Jounin Leader."

"Merry met, Nara-sama." She greeted the tall man with pineapple hairstyle.

"Well met, young lady." Shikaku tilted his head. "You know, you looked like someone I knew."

"May I know who is it?" Adrienne blinked when he whispered something on her ear. Giggling softly, a wicked gleam glimmer on her now violet eyes.

"LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD, DATTEBANE!"

Shikaku and the two hidden ANBU burst out laughing while Adrienne went mad snapping pictures. Their reactions where priceless.

Hiruzen chocked his pipe.

Tenzo paled before diving behind the couch.

And last but not the least, Kakashi start screaming his head off about chocolate run.

"Shikaku, that's a low blow . . ." Hiruzen glared at the still laughing Jounin Leader.

"B-But it's too funny!" Adrienne pointed out. "Especially Kashi-sempai's reaction! Priceless!"

The said Cyclops manage to sneak on her back and tickle the shit out of her.

"KYAAAHH!!! STOP! MOOH! STOP! HAHAHAHA!!!"

"Kakashi, let her go! We need her alive!" Shikaku ordered seeing the girl was gasping her breath.

"Fine . . ." Kakashi stopped his assault.

The said young woman is being helped by Tenzo who pulled her towards the couch. Adrienne's giggles filled the air as she used Tenzo's lap as her pillow.

Did she just heard someone growl? Meeh. . . maybe its her imagination.

(Unknown to her, the males in the room heard the said growl. However, Tenzo ignored it while Shikaku and Hiruzen shared a knowing smile.)

Clearing his throat, Hiruzen decide its time for business.

"Adrienne, I suppose the boys told you that the results of the DNA Test finally came today," with her nod, he continued. "Are you ready to learn who is your family?"

"Yes, Lolo! Who are they?" Adrienne sat up properly but still used Tenzo as her backrest.

The Sandaime took a long drag of his pipe before opening the file oh so slowly. She rolled her eyes at the gig and pulled a pillow, hugging it.

"Lolo~!"

"Fine, fine." Hiruzen read the file and froze. "What?"

All eyes focused on him.

"Oh, Adrienne, dear. It appears you came from three distinguished Clans. Nara Clan, Uchiha and . . " the old man's eyes turned serious. "Uzumaki."

Silence filled the room. It was broken when Adrienne spoke.

"Shit. Just great. So much for laying low. Why? Just why my luck is this shitty?! Nara, I could understand, hair and all. Heck, I even get the lazy nature. But Uchiha? Oh dear lord. At least not Hyuuga. They are full of pompous pricks." That's what Adrienne wanted to say however, the harsh etiquette lessons her grandmother floated on her mind.

Those days that Lady Aurelia would smack her with a guava twig on every mistake she had done in her Etiquette Lessons that even Cindy and her older brother Carlos hadn't escaped.

"Nara is an appropriate guess, as everybody kept saying I was related to them." She spoke softly. "Could someone fill me about Uchiha and Uzumaki Clans? I'm afraid that I have no knowledge about them," actually I have but it would raise suspicions if I start saying what I know.

That spark an impromptu history lessons—Lessons that she will tackle once more.

"So it appears I would be the Guardian of an Avenger and a Hyperactive ball of energy." Adrienne pulled a lollipop from her hair and opened it. "For my protection, I will become a ward of the Nara Clan so to speak. Difficult . . .very, very difficult. Having a ticking time bomb as a pet . . ." I have four years to break that Emo path. "How troublesome." Her eyes focused upon the Sandaime. "Mission Accepted, Hokage-sama."

"Are you sure? The political storm would be bad," Hiruzen told her.

"How about a one month trial run? Its not like I would push myself on their lives. Sasuke-kun would immediately cut off my advances rather quickly. Even Naruto-kun needed delicate handling.. ." Adrienne licked her Lollipop and pop it out of her mouth. "very delicate indeed."

"You are free to live within the Clan compound, Adrienne-san." Shikaku told her.

"Thank you for the invitation, Nara-sama. Until I had the funds. . . I will stay within the compound." She stood up and went towards the window. "I really like living within nature. . ."

The wind blew a bit harder, making her hair fly. The Shinobi noticed the red highlights under her hair as Kakashi could swear he saw an after image of Kushina beside Adrienne. "Family protects each other, whatever creature they are. That is my motto. My oath."

"Good luck, Adrienne. Even so, I will assign both Tenzo and Kakashi as your bodyguards. They will be also your teachers in order to train your chakra. Yours is a—"

"Lolo, my apologies but isn't that a bit overkill giving me two ANBU guards? You are painting a large target on my back."

"She's correct, Hokage-sama." Shikaku replied lazily. "Post the two as her teachers and not bodyguards. I will have the Nara Guards to do that."

Hiruzen paused and think what the two told him.

"Alright. Have it your way, then."

Adrienne pursed her lips for a moment before biting her thumb, enough to draw blood. Performing the hand signs of a summon,

"Summoning Jutsu, Mana Version; Servant ARCHER!" slamming her bloodied hand on the floor, a puff of smoke appeared.

Falling on her butt, Please, please work! I would rather have you than being trailed by bodyguards all over again!! She pleaded.

Once the smoke vanished, a chibi version of Servant Archer appeared. Golden eyes widen seeing her as she noticed the Mist Pacifier on his chest.

"SHIROU!"

"Master," Counter Guardian Emiya replied and reciprocate the hug he was given. "You called?"

"I thought it won't work. . . being the original energy needed is Chakra, not Mana." Adrienne put the Arcobaleno Type Servant down. "How do you feel, Shirou?"

"Ignoring the fact I turned into an Arcobaleno, I feel fine." Archer called his weapons and she just felt a pin prick of mana drained from her. "I could stay with you as your Servant like the original. And. . ." he turned into his spiritual form then materialize back. "I'm working perfectly normal."

"Do you think I can call another Servant?"

"Try later next week. You just awoken your circuits, Master." Archer jumped on her shoulder and tap her cheek. "Don't worry, I will protect you."

Adrienne smiled. The fear and worry that was in her eyes vanished completely.

"Thank you, Shirou." I don't want to be alone. . .

"Your outmost welcome, Adrienne," I'm here, I won't leave you alone.

"Maah, maah, Adrienne-san, you should have not summoned anything. Your Healer Matsuri-san will have our head if we return you back on the hospital," Kakashi commented.

She shook her head. "Mmmhmm, I am well. Look, I can move." Adrienne stood up and dusted her skirt. "As long as Archer is beside me, he can protect me short to Biju's and several S-class nins. I can hope I can properly protect myself in two years' time, give or take a few months of extensive training."

"I would agree with Kakashi-san in this, Master. It was actually reckless of you. However, what's done is done." Archer tap her head.

"I know. I'm sorry,"

"Just be careful, Adrienne." Hizuren warned her.

Nodding her head, Adrienne accepted the scolding from both Tenzo and Shikaku. She knew Archer would scold her too later on.

Mooh, mother hens, a lot of them.

The meeting ended up for another hour. Adrienne is way drained than she realized since she had fallen asleep just before the meeting finished. She was brought in the Nara Compound at Shikaku's back followed by her new guard dogs.

She never known that Archer tuck her to bed and when Illya and Iri joined her to bed, with the Fox Summoning Contract securely held by the Counter Guardian.

00000

The next morning, Adrienne woke up a bit later than usual. She noticed she was laying on a futon bed—not her sleeping bag or her water bed at home. Her hand shot above her head, searching for her eyeglasses.

A small hand placed those glasses on her hand. Pausing, she sat up and wore the said item.

Archer's smiling face is the first thing she saw.

"Good morning, Adrienne."

"Good morning, Shirou." She blinked before gathering the chibified Servant on her arms. "You're here . . ."

"You called me. Who am I to deny your summon?" Archer gently tapped her cheek. "We can try if I could turned back on my true size later on. You should rest and refrain from using either prana or chakra until next week."

"Okay, Shirou." Adrienne rubbed her eye. "Where are we?"

"Nara Main House, Adrienne. You are pretty much knocked out last night that you skipped dinner. Fix yourself up, its only nine. Illya and Iri returned last night too." the counter guardian replied.

The raven nodded before standing up. She fixed her bed first before doing her morning business. Once finished, she is now wearing a short sleeved red and black blouse with red tie. It was partnered with black short shorts, and white thigh high socks.

Her hair is now tied into low twin ponytails.

"You know, violet eyes suits you." Archer commented as he watched her flatten her bangs that reached her eyes.

"Do you think it's a side effect of the block?" Adrienne asked.

"I think so. You can call Lady Aurelia for confirmation."

"Maybe later,''

Once she left her room, she was greeted by the sight of Illya And Iri chasing a boy around playfully. The said boy is muttering about troublesome foxes and mothers.

Shikamaru Nara, the heir of Nara Clan, same age as Naruto and Sasuke

"Irisviel, Illyasviel, please cease on chasing someone who is not willing." Adrienne called out the two.

"Adrienne-sama!" the twin fox summons zoomed towards her. Good thing she manage to catch them not dropping the pair of shoes she is carrying. "Good morning! You're awake!''

"I'm sorry if I worried you two. . I never noticed I was too drained last night," Adrienne rub their heads before turning her attention towards the boy. "Good morning, my name is Adrienne. I'm sorry if this two kits had been bothering you."

"Good morning. You are the newest Nara. . ." Shikamaru commented. "Nara Shikamaru."

She smiled. "Merry met, Shikamaru-kun. May you guide me towards your parents if they are still here?"

"Follow me," kyaahh!! So cute! Chibi Shika is too cute!

Following the chibi Nara, Adrienne looked around. She liked the stag designs on the house and she is picking unique designs for her folder.

"Kaa-san, Adrienne-san wants to talk to you," she did not noticed they finally arrived.

"Oh! You are awake!" Nara Yoshino, the wife of Shikaku greeted her. "How was your sleep? Shikaku brought you here dead tired to the world!"

Adrienne cannot help but to wince and play with a lock of her hair.

"Um, my apologies, Yoshino-sama. . . "

"Oh hush, Adrienne! Shika explained to me why you are dead tired last night. Saa, take a seat and have some breakfast! Archer helped me prepare them earlier." Yoshino almost pushed her towards the table. "You are a family now. . . even if we should share you with the others."

"Sharing . . huh? Its too early to say, Yoshino-sama. Those two needs delicate handling. I know they won't accept me immediately . . well, Naru-chan would but the other. . ." Adrienne sat down and accepted the mug of coffee Archer pushed on her hands. "Maah, I'll just go on slow."

"What are you taking about?" Shikamaru asked.

The two women shared a look.

"Adrienne is revealed in the DNA test that she is related to the Uchiha's and to Uzumaki like to us." Yoshino explained.

"That means you are Sasuke-kun and Naruto's cousin?"

"Correct. As expected, Shikamaru-kun. I know you would immediately pierce it together." Adrienne gently pat his head. "Want to go cloud watching later this afternoon? I was planning to familiarize myself in Konoha and maybe catch a certain ball of energy."

"Or you can take him." The Nara Matriarch piped in. "Shikamaru would just laze around like his father."

The violet eyed young woman giggled. "But Yoshino-sama, its on the Nara DNA. My sister and best friend used to drag me away via rope when I went cloud watching. That was the reason why I take climbing trees to hide. The taller, the better."

The eight year old genius hit his head on the table.

"Damn it! Why did I never thought of that?!"

"Language!"

"You're eight." Adrienne replied in a deadpan voice. "Genius or not, you are still a kid. Not unless you start memorizing the Table of Elements, you are still salvageable unlike my brother who is too focused on his research."

"I'll accompany you, Adrienne." Archer said.

"I know. I called you for that reason. Iri, Illya, are you two coming?" she asked, taking a bite of the food in front of her. "Hmm! Fried tuyo with tomatoes and soy sauce with chili?! Love ya, Archer! Thanks for the food!"

"We are coming, Adrienne-sama!" the two foxes replied.

The chibified Servant rolled his eyes.

"If I did not prepare that, you are going to make yourself some spaghetti."

"Hey, I love spaghetti!"

"Two words. Tomato sauce."

"Archer~!"

"She likes anything with Noodles. For all the heiresses I met, she is the most low maintenance." Archer told Yoshino and Shikamaru as they watched Adrienne eat her breakfast. Good thing he could easily traced spoon and fork since she is still unused on eating with chopsticks. "Give her stir fry noodles or plain old spaghetti, she's happy."

Add that to the future lessons.

00000

Breakfast is spend with a small talk. Shikamaru decide to join her exploring since he knew his mother would nag him later on. Adrienne cannot help but to giggle on his actions, much to the boy's embarrassment.

Archer astralized for better guarding. Illya and Iri jumped on their favorite position, on her shoulders after Adrienne strap her black shoulder bag.

"Yoshino-sama. . . I mean, Onee-sama, we are going." She called out.

"Have fun!"

"Hai!"

Wearing her black ankle boots, Adrienne and Shikamaru left the Nara Compound. They just took a step out of the main gate when Tenzo and Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

"Sempai!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning, Adrinne." Tenzo greeted her. "Shikamaru-kun, Iri and Illya."

"Yo, Adrienne, chibi Nara, Kits." Kakashi waved.

"Good morning, Tenzo-sempai, Kakashi-sempai."

"Morning, Tenzo-san, Hatake-san." Shikamaru greeted the two older Jounin as Illya ang Iri waved their tails in greeting.

"So~ where are you going, Adrienne?" Kakashi asked.

"Just taking the sights along Shikamaru-kun. And scouting for a certain ball of energy," She replied. "Archer is with us if you are wondering."

"We'll join you." Tenzo stood on her left.

"Like he said." Kakashi stood on her right making an Adrienne sandwich.

"Don't the two of you . .you know busy with Jounin duties or whatnot?" our clueless cinnamon bun asked. Shikamaru, meanwhile is staring at the trio in disbelief.

"Day off." The two Jounin replied.

"Okay,"

Archer, on the other hand, face palmed at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

Poor, poor bastards. . . Mistress is as oblivious as a rock on a good day.

The two Jounins took Adrienne to the important parts of Konoha. Shikamaru is intrigued when he learned that she pretty much love going on camping so he would not usually see her on weekends. They were on back on the marketplace when Adrienne stopped and turned around the corner.

The boys followed her. The Nara heir would later admit that his civilian cousin is plain dangerous.

If the way how she coldly dealt with the four males beating a bundle on the floor which he will found out his classmate.

Naruto Uzumaki.

00000

"When you are in a situation between life or death. . or every time you make a decision, having a clear mind is ALWAYS needed. Analyze the situation first and make sure you have plans behind you. Running head first would get you killed." Her older brother, Carlos once told her when he rescued her when one of his enemies kidnapped her and their sister Cindy.

She was eleven by that time while Carlos was nineteen. Cindy was seven by that time.

"Archer, deal with those two. I'll take care of the rest." Adrienne ordered coldly.

"Yes, Mistress." The chibified Servant replied.

They made a quick work on the morons. She does not care if she paralyze those Mongrels by breaking either their hip bone or spine. Landing beside the orange bundle, Adrienne pulled a blanket from her bag and gently wrapped it upon the beaten form of Naruto. She could feel her magic crackling in anger underneath her skin but she reined it.

No need to lash out furthermore and hurt the boy more than he does.

"Sempai, hospital please." Tenzo nodded and took them on the hospital as Kakashi dealt with the mob.

Once they are in the hospital, the nurse that greeted them was about to refuse admittance of Naruto. But a half destroyed table convince her otherwise.

"Remind me to kill the idiot who leaked about Naruto's secret." Adrienne grasp the arm rest she is holding.

"You need to get in line for that, Adrienne.'' Tenzo replied. "How do you know?"

"I know some things and Yoshino-neesama already told me about that. Those idiots antagonize him. They antagonize someone who is imprisoning the very demon they loathed. If he wanted revenge, I might helped him on that just to see if the sheeple would learn." She replied coldly. "Naruto is innocent in this. He is just a container. Dammit, Lolo should had NOT told those old useless geezers what he is."

"I could agree on that one." Kakashi agreed on her words.

"Do you think Naruto will be okay, Nee-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

"With his insane regeneration ability, Physically ,yes. He will be okay. Mentally? I wonder." Adrienne admitted. "If the animosity we saw earlier is an indication, this is not the first few times had happened."

"Archer, time to dig some dirt~"

"Gladly,"

No one noticed Archer separating himself to them while Adrienne pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. Scrolling her contacts, she stop on a name and pressed the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Chaos, Grande Fratello. I am in need with your very form of Law Knowledge." She replied. "Please tell me everything about custody battles."

"Ho? Custody Battles, huh?" you could hear the amusement upon the voice of one Attorney Carlos Adrian Sevas. The twenty nine year old leaned on his chair, watching the view of Hong Kong streets. "How about . . . I pay Konoha a visit?"

"Your choice. But I need you in a week."

"Expect me in three days. . .!"

Adrienne smiled evilly.

The Prince of Hell is coming~

"I'll be waiting, Onii-chan~!"

000000

The Civilian Council felt someone walked on their graves.

00000

When the Hogake told one Naruto Uzumaki that he had a living relative which is willing to meet him, he was ecstatic. However, a part of him is scared that this relative would hate him like those people.

He was so happy that he did not noticed the group of older males following him until they cornered and beat him. After all, how could a malnourish eight year old overpowered four twentyish something males?

"Archer, deal with this two. I'll deal with the rest," that cold angelic voice filled his ears.

"Yes, Mistress."

Naruto closed his eyes as pain clawed on his body. He knew he blanked out for a second since he felt something warm and soft wrapped on him. Feeling a soft warm body pressed upon his cold one.

"Sempai, hospital please," why did she saved him?

He did not know how long he was asleep. But when he woke up, a lovely young woman with black hair and wearing a white dress with red ribbons tied on her neck and wrists sitting on his side.

He could hear the simultaneous takatakatak from the silver box thing she is staring.

She must have felt he was staring. A pair of violet eyes that look like uncut gems clad with a pair of rimless eyeglasses met his own sapphire blue ones.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun." Her voice is now filled with warmth in oppose of her cold ones. "How do you feel?"

"Fine . .but thirsty,"

"Oh," she closed that. . thing and put it down the table. The young woman stood up and pour some water in a glass where she put a straw on it. Naruto greedily accepted the water.

"Small slow sips so you won't choke. I said slow." He flinch a bit but followed her order. "Good boy,"

Good boy?

Once he was watered, Adrienne gently raked her fingers on his messy blonde hair.

"My name is Adrienne Grace Seva, I am a relative of yours in Uzumaki Line. You could say I am your cousin, twice removed." She told him. "I love spaghetti and other noodle related foods. My hobbies are consist of cloud watching, singing, camping, reading and writing. My dream is to become a famous writer/journalist. Your turn,"

Naruto looked at her in confusion but followed her format. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, training and Iruka-sensei. My hobbies are pranking and gardening. My dream is to become the next Hokage! Believe it!"

Adrienne clap her hands together. "Now, we knew a bit of each other. You made me worried, Naru-chan. I said I wanted to meet you but I never expected such situation. Anyway, like I said to Hokage-sama, we will go slow since I believe no one really took care of you."

"Does that mean I am going to live with you, Nee-san?" Naruto asked.

"If you wanted to. I know that the orphanage kicked you out two years ago and it took six months before Hokage-sama found out." The boy shivered as he sense the underlying venom of her words. Stone cold violet eyes turned soft when focused on him. He could feel her chakra. . . and something else carefully wrapping themselves around his body like a warm cloak. "Family protects each other, whatever creature they are. That is our family motto. My oath, our nindo. You are now part of my family ever since I picked your battered body down the dirty alley way. Even if you are not," Adrienne tilt her head a bit. "Welcome to the family, Kit."

"Mistress, I thought you said you are taking it slow? That was not slow." Archer materialized beside the shell shock boy.

She smiled at her Servant sheepishly.

"Umm, oopps?"

"No offence, Adrienne. You had your moments when you are acting like a kid in sugar high mainly—acting like a proper Uzumaki." Adrienne glared at the white haired chibi. "Next, you act all wise like earlier. Please get a grip,"

"Archer, shut it. I get your point."

It took a while for Naruto to reboot but once he did, she got a handful of the blonde. Good thing Archer manage to catch them even he is . . you know. . bite si. . er.. toddler size.

It took Adrienne a few seconds to noticed that Naruto is crying on her chest. "Here, here, I'm here, Naru-chan and you are not getting rid of me," she teased the kid as she gently rub his back.

"Y-You won't hate me? Even if the villagers calls me Monster?" the chibi blonde whispered.

"Archer, privacy and secrecy bounded field please." Adrienne ordered.

"On it." The Servant immediately threw those bounded fields.

Once they are fully cloaked, Adrienne stood up and carried Naruto back on the bed. Here, she told him about why the villagers hated him. Why no one could adopt him even if they wanted to and why the Sandaime decided to lie who were his parents are.

Naruto took her explanation on his heart. He asked questions which she answered within her knowledge.

" . . this will be our little secret, Naru-chan. I had Archer raised a privacy fields so no one in ANBU would tell the Hokage. You must understand why," Adrienne cup his cheeks. "You cannot speak this unless I gave permission, Naruto. This is for your safety. Can you do it for me?"

"Hai. . . neesan! Thank you for trusting me." Naruto replied sincerely, his nose and eyes are red from crying.

"Once we get home, I'll give you a picture of your parents, I promise."

"Thank you, neesan."

00000

Chibi Blondaime was discharge from the hospital half an hour later. Adrienne is a bit suspicious since her always present (not) bodyguards Tenzo and Kakashi are . . absent.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Adrienne held Naruto's hand as they walk their way back towards the Nara Compound. The boy is wearing a yellow shirt partnered with white cargo shorts and rubber shoes. Sure, she used Henge when they bought it but it was worth it.

"Addy-nee, where are we going?"

"Back to the Nara Compound. I live there." She replied as Archer astralized but following them.

"Shikamaru's?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Adrienne looked at him, smiling warmly. "Indeed. I believe he and my sister would go like house on fire if they met. I don't know if my brother would bring Cindy along. Speaking of Cindy, I should ask Shikaku-oniisama if I could bring my first pet."

"What kind of pet? Dog? Cat? Bird?"

She smirked .

"Fire Country Tiger."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I'm that awesome even that shitty overgrown housecat scared the shit out of me. Like duh? Who wouldn't if you practically waken up with a large Tiger head on your face, complete with razor sharp teeth?" here, Adrienne rolled her eyes. "While my two cute Bodyguards are laughing their asses out."

"They didn't help you?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, they didn't until after I feed them."

"What kind of bodyguards are they?!"

"ANBU." Kakashi appeared beside Adrienne, making the young woman jump, startled.

"Kakashi-sempai! I told you stop sneaking on me, mooh!" the raven tried to punch the Jounin who just chuckled. Keyword; tried.

"Maah, maah, Adrienne. Don't you missed me?"

"No, I did not. This is the first time neither you or Tenzo-sempai trailing at me for hours since Shikaku-onii-sama told me you two are supposed to be my Instructor and that I do not need the two of you twenty four seven. I had Archer for that." She replied before carrying the alleged eight year old who pretty much looked like a six year old. . . and too light to booth. "Is there something I could do for you, Kashi-sempai? Ah, Naru-chan, meet Hatake Kakashi, he is one of my . . . shadow you could say."

"Hello, Hatake-san!" Naruto happily greeted the silver haired Jounin. "Are you my Addy-neesan's boyfriend?"

Silence filled them. Adrienne was sure she heard someone fall from a roof somewhere.

"No, Naru-chan. He is not my boyfriend."

"THE HELL I WOULD ALLOW SOMEONE TOUCH MY CUTE INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER!!!!!"

A black blur that almost made several shinobi thought that the Yellow Flash is back materialized behind Adrienne as a pair of arms wrapped themselves on her waist. The familiar scent of fresh sunshine and warm summer filled her senses.

Turning around, it was her brother, Carlos Adrian Sevas. . . her very handsome and attractive older brother.

Carlos stood in the height of 6'4, making her head reached only his shoulders. The twenty nine year old man is wearing his trademark black suit and tie but this time, he was wearing his black cloak with golden clasp on its neck where the insignia of Uzushio Spiral is.

What made her frown is that. . .

"Onii-sama, since when you dyed your hair blonde? You now resemble Giotto Vongola."

"It was always blonde, dear sister. The eyes, however, turned violet when I was nineteen. Anyhow, who is this cute little Kit?" Carlos blatantly ignored Kakashi who was put out by his rude behavior. Speaking of behavior. . .

"Nii-sama, let me go. Naru-chan and I cannot move." Adrienne complained. "Naru, meet my annoying but sweet older brother, Carlos Sevas. Nii-sama, meet Naruto Uzumaki, our cousin."

"Sweet! I had now a mini me to corrupt!"

"No! I don't care if you are both blondes but do not, I repeat, DO NOT try to corrupt him in the ways of yours!" she hugged the boy a bit tighter. "Also, I got him first! Corrupt Shikamaru! He is a genius like you!"

"Aww, don't be like that, Grace!"

Adrienne pouted but looked back towards Kakashi. "Sempai, excuse the rudeness of my brother. Why are you here again?"

"I was ordered by Hokage-sama to pick you and Naruto-kun from the hospital but when I arrived, they told me you two have already left." The silver haired Jounin replied.

"Is that so? Mooh, I always spend most of my time in the Hokage Tower. Who knows one of these days I might find myself working there." Adrienne allowed her brother to take Naruto and made the boy ride his shoulders. . . much to the chibi's happiness. "Nii-sama, where's Cindy? Did you bring her too?"

"Deedee is currently on the Hokage Tower, drooling at the portrait of the Fourth." Carlos rolled his eyes. "Mooh, what's with you girls and blondes?"

"They're cute." She replied before nodding towards Kakashi.

A shunshin later, they finally arrived at the Hokage Office.

"Oh my gosh, Nee-sama! Who knew that the portrait you drew seven years ago is Minato Namikaze?!" Cindy Adrianna Sevas, seventeen years old exclaimed once she saw her sister.

"What portrait are you saying, Cindy? I knew I painted several portraits for Onii-sama's Exhibit a few years ago but . . . I never remember painting that one." Adrienne furrowed her forehead in confusion.

"What?! You didn't remember? The title was the Fourth Memory!" Cindy pulled out her tablet from her pink shoulder bag and searched the picture. Scrolling around . . ."Aha! Here!"

Everybody took a peek upon the said photo.

It was a very detailed painting of the Nine Tailed Fox growling upon the Yondaime who had his left hand raised upon its snout. What shook the shinobis especially the Sandaime was the very detailed magical sequence of the Shiki Fuin.

"Okay, when did I drew that? Do you remember this one, Archer?" Adrienne asked as she traced the glassy look of the Nine Tails.

"Like Cindy said, you painted this seven years ago. It took you a week to finish this and you are almost send to the hospital since you spent the entire week inside your studio. The date was written on the bottom. . ." Archer replied as he materialize on her shoulder. Cindy zoomed the photo.

September 27, Shinobi Era

October 10, Shinobi Era

"Where is the said painting now? Did I sold it?"

"I hang it on my office at Hong kong. You don't know how many investors are interested on buying it from me." Carlos replied. "Lola was worried because when that portrait was still in the house, you act like a zombie in the morning but you are wide awake in the evening. Much worse when its blood moon. I swear I saw you outside the house as a fucking vixen!"

Adrienne stared at her brother in confusion.

"You sure? MAYBE I was cosplaying a s Tamamo-no-Mae those days?"

"Ate, you are not. Since I know the size of your boobs are B cup those years, not D-cup!" Cindy rolled her eyes as she swipe the screen. This time, it was a picture of Adrienne wearing a rather . . revealing kimono. What caught their attention was the blood red fox ears and nine tails attached on her body. The picture is a bit blurry because of the darkness but no one would mistake the older Seva female to others.

"Meaning. . the reason why I was having black outs was that portrait? Oh come on, and why didn't Lola asked for it to be destroyed? It was practically a cursed Item!" Adrienne didn't hide her disbelief.

"If we could. I used everything I could to destroy that fucking portrait but no avail. I even used a C-4 on that down to Fiedfyre but no avail! Even my Sky Flames had no effect whatsoever and that was saying something! Good thing when I ship that shitty portrait out of the country, you have gotten well." Carlos scratch his blonde hair.

"Huh. . ." Adrienne shook her head in disbelief. "Oh my god. . that means my luck is that shitty . . " processing her brothers words. . "Wait, what?! You had SKY FLAMES?!!!!"

"Figures she would notice that. . ." Carlos summoned his flames which are orange with a hint of yellow and purple.

"COOL!! Onii-sama is soo cool!!" you could see her eyes turned into stars. "Mine's Chakra and Magical circuits!"

"While this are mine!" Cindy revealed a seventeen inch polished wand. "Chakra and Mage Magic! Kuya Carlo is a Sunny Sky so~ Team Seva for the win!"

"I had the Shadow Manipulation of the Nara Clan and Adamantine Chains . ." Adrienne told them. "It appears we are related to the Naras, Uchiha and Uzumaki."

"I got the Sharingan." Carlo admitted. "Damn useful on my Board Exam."

The Seva sisters practically growled and cracked their knuckles as Kakashi took Naruto away.

"CHEATER!!"

"YOU DAMN ANNOYING OLDER BROTHER! AND YOU KEPT TORTURING US WITH THOSE THICK BOOKS!!"

"Wow. Hell halt no fury to woman's scorn indeed." Hiruzen commented as they watch the Seva sisters beat the shit out of their older brother.

"Its so damn unfair! I understand he needed it the most because the Sharingan makes memorizing information so damn easy and Law Board Exam makes you cry at sheer difficulty." Adrienne dig her heels upon her brother's stomach. "What about you, sis?"

"Adamantine chains too. . . and we all share the insane regeneration ability." Cindy flick her wand as Carlos is tied in a chair. "Mama says hi, Ate. She and Lola are coming next month."

"That's enough to find a new residence, apply the seals are bounded fields. Are we going to add a Fidelus Charm?" the blonde pop out of existence, making the girls twitch in irritation learning they beat a Kage Bushin.

"Turn it into an Unplottable. I will call Caster next week to help us." Adrienne pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I cannot use any Chakra or Prana until the end of the week since my coils and circuits had been unblocked four days ago. Oh, come to think of it . . I arrived here five days ago and the political shit storm I created are glorious. ."

"Who was your Caster?" Carlos asked.

"Merlin." The two stared at her in disbelief. "No kidding. He was the strongest Caster but he acts like Naruto in sugar high. I did not know why he was the one I summoned as a Caster but . . hey, I get lucky."

"But Saber is bitching." Archer rolled his golden eyes. "So is Ruler."

"Again, not my fault, Archer. Good thing we had a leash to Ruler via Lancer."

"Who the hell were your servants?! Start from Ruler down to Assassin!" Carlos ordered, feeling dread.

Adrienne placed her left arm under her chest while her left hand touch her cheek.

"Ruler is Gilgamesh Alter, don't worry, he isn't a jerk . . much. Lancer is Enkidu, his best friend. Saber Arturia Pendragon. Archer is Shirou, while Rider is Medusa. Caster is Merlin while Berserker is Hercules. Last but not the least, my Assassin is Jack the Ripper. I fixed her armor so . . . its not so scandalous anymore."

"Why Jack the Ripper?! Dear Valhalla, are you that mad at me to summon the embodiment of all man hater?!" The blonde shouted in disbelief.

"Jaja-chan knows you are off limits. Sure, we did have a family bonding disposing one of my stalkers five years ago. . . she was the first Servant I summoned, anyway." Shrugging her shoulders, "That stalker was planning on raping me by the way."

"How long did Jaja-chan tortured the bastard?" Carlos' mood turned 180.

"Half an hour? Too short for my taste since the bastard also kidnaped several girls who are ages six to twelve. Sick bastard."

"Very short indeed."

Cindy rolled her violet eyes hearing her siblings. Sure, she had her fair share of idiotic morons harassing her that she made sure to dispose the body afterwards.

Fiedfyre is so useful~~

"Anyways! We are not here to discuss that, Ate Grace, Kuya Carlo!" Cindy hid her tablet and wand.

"Cindy-san is correct, Adrienne, Carlos-san." Hiruzen spoke, making the siblings focused all their attention towards the Sandaime. He watched as the trio made themselves comfortable in a single beige sofa.

Carlos sat comfortably while Adrienne sat on his lap. Cindy, meanwhile, sat on the arm rest on his left. His free arm wrapped securely on his sisters' waist.

So cozy~

(unknown to the Trio, they looked like lovers on that seating arrangement. Naruto . . feeling left out, bound towards his cousins and sat upon Adrienne's lap, using her chest as his pillow, much to the envious looks of Kakashi and Tenzo.)

"Since the three of you are going to stay in the Village, Allow me to welcome you. Welcome to Konoha, Seva Siblings." The Sandaime told them. "Shikaku told me that the three of you are welcomed to stay in the Nara Compound as long as you liked. Naruto-kun is also welcomed." He glance upon his second grandson who beamed at him happily. "May I know what are your plans?"

"Hmm, I was planning to lay low as a civilian . . that was before I learned I have Chakra." Adrienne said as he hugged Naruto.

"Shinobi Force? I don't like sitting on my desk any longer and Deedee and I left Clones back home so no one would miss us." Carlos rest his chin on her head while Cindy leaned on his chest.

"Specialization?"-Cindy.

"Boring—"

"—Masters—"

". .never mind—"

"—that's enough—"

The Shinobi on the room watched the three spoke on their own language. Sure, they cannot understand a word and that usually someone would cut the other but they still understand each other.

"Alright! Kuya Carlo would join the ANBU while Ate Grace will become a teacher at the Academy while I will start my restaurant here!" Cindy announced. "We all would take the Ranking Test so know which rank are we. You could have the three of us as back up if a. . let say an invasion happened . . I hope it won't. It would be too troublesome."

"Do not jinx us, Cindy." Adrienne scold her younger sister. "How much money do we have?"

Instead of answering, Carlos pulled out a check book and gave it to her. Opening the said checkbook.

"Are you shitting me? It's the same amount I had in my stories."

"Two words. Golden Rule."

"Which places did you dry?"

"Before I went here I passed Las Vegas, pulled a disguise and suck each available casino dry. Maah, who cares? We three had Golden Rule so we can invest it later on. I just converted them to gold bullion for easy access."

"Fine,"

"Well then, when do you propose the test? Adrienne is still on medical leave." Hiruzen asked.

"Deedee and I can do it even today. The more time Grace had, the better. She is more of a long rage fighter, anyway." Carlos replied.

"Not exactly . . but thank you, Kuya."

"Welcome~"

The talk would have continued when a familiar song sang.

" Tooku de kikoeru koe wo HINT ni

Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi

Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori

Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?!"

(Naruto; Heroes Come back)

"That's your ringtone?" both Cindy and Adrienne stared at their older brother in amusement. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"What? I like it. And No. I won't answer it." The oldest Seva threw his head. "Which property are we going to look?"

"I want to buy the one where Tiger! Cindy is!"

"What?! You named me after a tiger?!"

"Cindy is a Fire Country Tiger. Her first name was supposed to be Taiga but she reminded me of you . . . being so annoying every morning I wake up."

Carlo burst out laughing so are Tenzo and Kakashi.

"That's unfair! I also want a Tiger, Kuya!" Cindy turned towards their older brother.

"Search Ground 44. They are too many. I heard the rabbits are as large as Zadkhiel." Adrienne stood up now carrying a sleeping Naruto.

"Really? Think I could brainwash one of those as my Toys?"

"I . . think you. . could. A bit hard but not impossible," the Sandaime watched in horror as the Seva Siblings plot.

"NO! Leave those rabbits alone, Cindy-san!" Hiruzen exclaimed. "Not unless they are summons, no!"

"but-but Ate Grace had a Tiger on her payroll! That's unfair, Hokage-sama!" Cindy pointed out.

"TigerCindy followed your sister with her own free will, Cindy-san. Meanwhile, you are planning on brainwashing the poor rabbit. Its different." Kakashi explained.

The brunette pouted. "Mooh! Unfair! Next time, I would learn Ate had a summoning contract!"

"Too late," Adrienne signed her name on the Fox Summoning Contract before throwing the said contract inside Archer's pocket space. She was grinning evilly.

Cindy's scream of frustration is heard all over Konoha.

00000


	3. Second Silence

**Silent Solit**

 **Second Song**

Today is the Graduation Exam.

"Naru-chan, Sasu-chan, Shi-chan, time to get up!" Adrienne's cheery voice woke up the three boys who were practically living in her apartment.

"I TOLD YOU STOP CALLING ME SASU-CHAN!" Sasuke shouted from the third floor.

An apartment which she layered with so many Extension Charms that it was now more or less a Mansion. Who knows that Sealing Arts is practically on her blood and since she got addicted to Harry Potter Series (she blamed it to Cindy . . . at least, its not that _goddamn_ Twilight). Her house had now at least eight rooms, three of them are Master Bedrooms, two separate offices, a floor to ceiling library that made her friend Kurenai Yuhi and Iruka Umino salivate upon the books she acquired legally (several tomes where illegally obtain but no need to tell them especially Iruka-kun, so, shhh!).

NO one except Naruto knew about the hidden Library near the kitchen. The Seals on that door is specifically made to counter Byakugan and Sharingan . . . only a blood relative could open it.

Its contents? Naruto's legacy or what is left of Uzu and Namikaze Scrolls. Adrienne didn't know why but when she accidentally stumbled upon the NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI residence, the security seals allowed her entrance.

That was four years ago.

(The said Mansion is cleverly created. She suspected that someone tried to ransack the said place after the death of Blondaime and his spitfire of a wife since it was burned to the ground. Adrienne despaired that Naruto's legacy on his father's side were now out of reach when she accidentally cut her hand. Her blood ran towards the hidden Seal _oh so carefully_ hidden under the rubble, and opened a hidden underground chamber. Sure, she was scratching her head in frustration and sheer confusion of why the wards allowed her entrance.)

Collecting ALL the important scrolls and papers, she placed her own seals in order to preserved the Mansion.

(There is a reason she loves Kage Bushin. Unknown to Naruto, she was restoring his parent's house as his Chuunin gift.)

"Oi! I said wake up! I made your favorites~!"

As soon Adrienne spoke the magic words, the trio flew out of the bed, making her giggle in exasperation.

Five years. She has been living her in Konoha for the last five years. The violet eyed young woman who was a normal civilian (with ties with the mafia) is now a Jounin.

 _Tokubetsu Jounin, Nara Addy. Specialization, Fuuinjutsu._

Mooh, if her brother knew, that bastard would start laughing and would go on commenting about her shitty luck. And add another bastard in the name of Reborn which is Carlos' right hand man.

"I miss Xiexie Feng (Storm ). . ." she admitted, pouring orange juice on Sasuke's glass and milk for Naruto and Shikamaru. "I also miss Reborn's Spartan training and the usual morning explosion at Verde-nii's lab and the shouting match of Colonello and Mimi-chan (Lal Mirch). Around this time, Skull and Mammon are having a debate on movies while, Cindy, Onii-sama and I were watching the chaos while waiting for Nonna to come down for breakfast~"

Aahh, good old days.

Adrienne snap her head towards the entrance of the dining room. The first one to enter is Naruto followed by Sasuke as the two were dragging Shikamaru.

Ever since she took Naruto and Sasuke under her wing (Shikamaru had no choice. One word. Yoshino.), they grew beautifully.

Gone was the malnourish eight year old with baggy and thread bared clothes. Naruto is now a whopping 5'4 in height wearing a white T-shirt underneath a black and light orange hoodie with the ever present Uzumaki swirl stitched on his shoulder blades partnered with Black shinobi pants. A thigh pouch attached on his left thigh ignoring the charmed utility pouch on his waist. The said waist pouch had five different pockets. The largest pocket hid his sealing supplies.

Like Adrienne, Naruto took Sealing Arts like a shark on water.

Her attention shifted to Sasuke.

The Ice Prince of Konoha (Adrienne swore her cousin is a freaking Cloud. . . a classic one unlike Skull who was inverted. . . mooh, she is missing those morons) sat down on the table. He was wearing his standard high collared shirt with the Uchiha crest and white shorts.

Shikamaru. . . is still as lazy as ever.

"Are you three excited for the Graduation Exam?" Adrienne asked while they are waiting for Shikaku and Yoshino to arrive.

"Much better if you do not have any mission." Sasuke admitted.

"It won't take me a few hours since my Gate allows me to travel everywhere around Elemental Nations." She shrugged her shoulders before taking a sip of her coffee. "Also, Iruka-kun is going to record it for me."

"Or you are going to leave another clone behind," Naruto said pointing the fork at her.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's just a Graduation. As if you three would fail." Adrienne rolled her eyes. "And if those idiotas failed you for bushin, we already taught you _elemental_ Clones and the Shadow Clone for shits and giggles. Kakashi-sempai approved."

"Speeeaaakkking of Kakashi-sensei~" the blonde shared teasing looks with his best friends. "How was your date last night?''

"Its not a date, Naru-chan. We just have dinner last night. With Tenzo . . I mean Yamato-sempai." She replied.

"Kyaah, Addy-chan had two boyfriends!" Yoshino squealed as she and Shikaku arrived.

"Again, we are NOT in a romantic relationship, Nee-sama.'' The violet eyed woman said in exasperation. "I had NO interest on any of males in romance. Come on, I'm just twenty six!"

"A twenty six year old who is—by the way—looks _exactly_ like she did five years ago." Shikaku reminded her.

"No one wanted your opinion, Shikaku-niisama. Ittadakimas~" Adrienne pouted as she finally start eating.

"Ittadakimasu~"

"Addy-nee is too dense to noticed that Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei is interested at her," Sasuke commented, dodging the thrown fork on his way.

"Its not like that, Sasuke. Addy-nee is too attracted to blondes to pay attention towards Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei. Too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Adrienne's eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"How . . . _just how_ did you came on that conclusion, Shikamaru?"

"I noticed the picture on your room. Sure, he looked way similar to the Yondaime but I noticed the looks you have been giving it." The Nara Heir explained. "Like you are in love with him.''

All eyes landed upon Adrienne when she turned beet red.

"W-When did you saw that!?"

"Last month,"

"Ho? Who was that? Come on, tell me, Addy~.'' Yoshino coo-ed which actually disturbed the boys even Shikaku. "Is he a Yamanaka? Do we know him?"

"Mooh, fine. His name is . . Lucas. . . Lucas Inverno." The ravenette looked away, still blushing. "He was my childhood sweetheart. . . and my fiancé'."

Shikaku cocked his head on the side. "was?"

Adrienne's eyes were shadowed by her bangs.

"When I was sixteen, the luxury ship we are occupying was destroyed by a pirate crew. Lucas died when a bullet hit him on the spine while we were running away from the observation deck." Taking deep breath, she continued. "I loved that clumsy idiota. I still do. His death made me go on a rampage that I manage to kill half of the pirates just before Carlos and his Guardians rescued us. Even he is dying. . . Lucas still smiled at me. . "

" _I. . I think I shall see you on the other side . . Grace . ." Lucas whispered before life slipped away from his ocean blue eyes._

" _I love you, mio amore. ."_

"Anyway! Its not about me! Today is your graduation exam! Make us proud, chibis! I _might_ spare a veeerrry nice gift tonight." Adrienne shook her head and smiled upon the boys. "My destination is in Suna. I'll be back by dinner." _And see if Mizuki would try to trick Naruto on stealing the Forbidden Scroll._ "And Naru-chan, try not to use Sexy Jutsu too much, okay?"

"Of course, Addy-neechan! I will get that protector and take my first step of becoming a Hokage, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, standing on his chair, one foot on the table. "All paperwork will be delegated to Kage Bushins!"

"And you are asking why I choose high tables than low ones?" Adrienne rolled her eyes as Shikamaru and Sasuke kicked the blond, making him scream and fell on the floor.

"I actually regret asking," Yoshino replied, shaking her head in exasperation.

They knew that Adrienne is burying the loneliness she is feeling and all they could do is to make sure she will be okay.

 **00000**

 _Go to Suna, give the scroll personally at the Yondaime Kazekage, wait for a few hours for the reply then go home._ That's what her mission is.

It was _soooo simple!_ So she was asking herself how did she end up having a red head boy with a large gourd on his back as her stalker slash bodyguard?

 _Flashback,_

" _Greetings, Suna Shinobi! I'm here to deliver a message to Yondaime PERSONALLY! Could someone please escort me? Thank you!" Adrienne cheerfully greeted the Suna Guards, her background were so bright and full of flowers and sparkles. Unlike Matoi Gai's genjutsu, hers were pleasant to the eyes._

 _(Naruto is learning it. Coupled with his Kage Bushin and Transformation Jutsu, they are LETHAL)_

 _The two Guards blushed and allowed her entrance._

 _Adrienne was wearing a long sleeves black coat with green piping's partnered with dark green short shorts and thigh high combat boots which is charmed to adapt at any weather condition. All made from Chakra cloth that she easily procure, much to the confusion of Sandaime. On her waist is her utility pouch and while the Delivery Scroll is inside her pouch for security reasons._

 _Her hair is tied in a high braided ponytail as her eyeglasses glint on the sun. Her Konoha forehead protector is tied on her head as a headband._

 _She was escorted by a Jounin in the name of Baki. Once Adrienne delivered the scroll, she was allowed to explore Suna with several ANBU hidden escort trailing at her._

 _In a shop, she squealed seeing so many exotic plants and cloths that made her inner fangirl and fashionista emerge._

 _She may traumatized her escorts and left several very,_ very _happy shop owners. Adrienne loved shopping and only Naruto shared her hobby. She manage to traumatized Shikamaru and Sasuke._

 _(Well, it might conclude rope and duck-tape~)_

 _Storing her purchases on her storage scrolls and threw them inside her pouch, Adrienne sashayed her way towards the Weapon's shop. She needs new Elemental Scrolls mainly in Wind, Lightning and Water ones._

 _Power shopping to the highest level, she ate some lunch then strolled around without any direction._

 _Flashback end_

Adrienne pouted as when she looked behind her, her stalker is still there.

"Okay, may I know why are you kept following me?" she asked once she is three steps away from the boy. "And have no one told you stalking is creepy? You could have juuust approached me."

 _Subaku no Gaara, the youngest son of the Yondaime Kazekage_

Pale emotionless green eyes stared at her violet eyes.

 _Five. .four. . three. . two. . one. ._

"KYAAAHHH! YOURE SO ADORABLY HOMICIDAL! I so want to take you home~!" Adrienne cannot help but to squeal upon the adorable boy. Sure, her escorts are questioning _both_ her sanity and self-preservation skills and that she is hugging Gaara much to the confusion of the bloodthirsty Ichibi Jinchuuriki.

"You . . you are not afraid of me?" the usual homicidal red head asked still inside her embrace. _She smelled nice . . like fresh snow and home. . In addition, Mother likes her . ._

"Of course not! Few people could handle Berserkers, after all~" the Tokujo replied in a singsong voice, gently ruffling the Twelve year old's hair. "You know, your Mother loved you so much. I'm talking about your sand armor. _She was_ sentient and not that Raccoon whispering death threats. Honestly, who made this seal? Wanna be Seal Master?" Adrienne gently traced the Kanji on Gaara's forehead. "This shit does not even have any filter. This is a rush job. So damn bad."

"Are you going to fix it?" Gaara asked quietly. He don't know why but even Mother is quiet, not wanting her blood.

She stared at him. "Do you want me to?"

"I. . I don't know. . ."

"Well then, your choice. I live at Konoha, by the way. Oh my God! How rude of me!" Adrienne let the boy go. "My name is Nara Addy! Konoha's Tokubetsu Jounin! Nice to meet ya~"

"Subaku no Gaara." The red head replied.

The raven smiled at Gaara, making the boy secretly used Kai in order to dispel the (he was sure) genjutsu. Since the background behind Adrienne had real REAL flowers blooming! "Nice to meet ya, Ga-chan! Feel free to call me Addy-neechan! If you visit Konoha, you can ask where to find me." _I just hope you would find me this coming Chuunin Exams_.

"Okay . . Addy-neechan." Cue internal Fangirling.

"Yay! I now have the nine and the cute one! Lu-cky!" with another hug, Adrienne picked Gaara and jumped back, dodging a Fuuma Shuriken that imbedded itself on their last position.

"Addy-nee." The red head gripped her arm as she landed gracefully.

"I'm fine, Chibi." She replied, pushing the boy behind her. Violet eyes focused upon the five ANBU slowly encircling her. "Stay." With that, Adrienne moved a bit in order to remove Gaara in her blasting rage. "What does this mean?"

"Please stay away from the Kazekage's son, Tokujo Nara. Also, the reply is ready." One of the ANBU wearing a Hawk mask replied. The words _He might kill you_ is left hanging.

"If you are afraid Ga-chan would hurt me, that would be pointless. I know how to handle Berserkers. Out of the Seven Servants, they are the most powerful. Ignoring the Mad Enhancement that Ga-chan clearly had." Adrienne giggled as she placed her ever present personalized Filipiniana Fan which is built like a Tessen over her mouth. "However, I do not want to cause any problem as simple as this. Nonno will kill me if I regenerate more paperwork than usual," rolling her eyes, she approach Gaara and pet his hair. "Don't you worry, we are going to see each other again, Ga-chan. See ya later,"

With that, orange flames erupt on top of her shoes before flying towards the Hokage Tower.

" _SINCE WHEN KONOHA HAD A NINJA WHO COULD FLY?!"_

 **00000**

 **Konoha Ninja Academy,**

"Naruto, perform the Henge, Kawimari and Bushin. Standard Trio." Iruka ordered. "And _please_ no Sexy Jutsu nor Harem no Jutsu."

"Aww, you're no fun, Iruka-sensei~!" Naruto whined.

The scarred Chuunin glared at him. "I'll tell Addy-chan."

The blonde immediately behave before performing the first two Academy Jutsu. For the Bushin, he both perform a Kage Bushin and Mizu Bushin.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei, Addy-nee said if someone _still_ fail me for the bushin, she was going to use Zero Point Breakthrough, Chakra Version to that person. Fully authorize by the Sandaime!" Naruto reminded him.

Here, Iruka and his _temporary_ aid Miku rolled their eyes.

"Only a suicidal person would fail the unofficial Team Addy. And we are _definitely not_ suicidal. " Miku-sensei replied. "Congratulations, Naruto-kun! Can you teach me that Sexy Jutsu? My husband is coming home this night. Our wedding anniversary~"

"YATTA! Okay, Miku-sensei!"

Iruka groaned in disbelief.

Ever since Adrienne tricked the Hokage to take a walk, catching the Academy Teachers sabotaging the _ENTIRE_ Shinobi education, the curriculum were returned at their original purpose. ALL the lesson plans used for the First and Second War were implemented yet again, thereby weeding the useless _cannon fodders_ (Adrienne's words which were agreed by the Shinobi Clan Heads).

Several—no—almost all Academy Teachers were fired because of unprofessionalism. They were replaced by retired and unbiased Ninja's (chuunin or Jounin) the only ones who isn't fired were Iruka, Mizuki and Miku.

Iruka cannot help but to shiver remembering the post-Graduation Training Camp that started five years ago. Adrienne WAS brutal, sure but it made the kids learn the true purpose of being a Leaf Shinobi.

" _Listen, Kiddies! The world is not black and white! You have chosen to become the_ Shinobi of the Leaf! _You represent our Villages and if you die on your very first C-rank Mission, its your fault on not studying. Then, your families_ would _then blame us, your Instructors for the mishap! Our Goal is to make you a fine Shinobi and not simpering fools who waits for prince fucking charming to save them. We are, first and foremost, are weapons, not civilians who is ignorant on our ways. Kudos to the few Civilians_ who knew _exactly what they are signing for!"_

Adrienne Grace Seva-Uzumaki-Nara-Uchiha is an anomaly of the highest level. However, her appearance made the overdue overhaul of the corrupt system. ALL discrepancies were brought to light that almost made the Sandaime kill all the Civilian Council and Danzo along his advisers. 

(Unknown to the masses, Adrienne, Kakashi, Tenz—Yamato, damnit! And Shikaku sparred upon the old Monkey in order to calm him down. That was the first time Adrienne used her Jewels upon a very willing victim. From then on, the males are _very_ careful whenever they saw her carrying a jewel. She liked shooting Gandr when pissed.

Hot damn, Nonno still beat them into dust. She was laughing gleefully that she manage to perfect one of her mid-range attacks mainly Valse Verde. The look of sheer disbelief Kakashi threw at her since he thought Adrienne knew Rasengan.

" _Bakashi, correct me if I am wrong but didn't Rasengan were color blue? Mine's green!" she told him while her eyes were looking around the half destroyed Training Ground 34._ )

From then on, the death rate and passing rate of the genins rose up. From the normal 66% fail rate of Genin Exam given by a Jounin is now only 25%. The Death rate also went down from 76% to 45%.

After this Weeding, the Graduation Training Camp or GTC will be held four days from now. _And After that,_ is the Genin Exam. The GTC changes every year so no one can know the pattern.

It might sound overkill but the Shinobi Clan Leaders understood where Adrienne came from. The newly dubbed Untouchable Black Queen spend her time collecting information that almost rival Jiraya of Sannin's own network. It was a miracle that the two haven't met even once. The young woman also loved blending on the background thus the Sandaime gave her the Fox ANBU mask.

(the ANBU had a total uniform makeover when she complained why they never hide the hair. Sure, Adrienne came like a child complaining about her new toy so she collected evidence and allowed Naruto to have fun before they give in. Until now, the ANBU are still cursing the two because of their ruthlessness.)

Iruka wonder how many Genins they will have later on.

"Iruka-nii! Addy-neechan said she will be home for dinner! Be sure to be there!" Naruto exclaimed, the shiny forehead protector tied on his forehead. "WE ARE HAVING ITALIAN!"

The Chuunin just shook his head, secretly wiping the drool on his lips.

Adrienne's cooking ability is waaaay better that he was so sure they had a cult hidden somewhere.

 **0000**

"Hatsu!" Kakashi sneezed.

"Bless you, Sempai." Ten—Yamato said.

 **0000**

 **On the way back to Konoha,**

Sharp noise from the two battling bandits filled the air. Adrienne's violet eyes narrowed since those morons are _too_ near from her home. Adjusting her hitai ate, she pulled it down as a blindfold.

That was one of the reasons she was called The Untouchable Black Queen on her BINGO Book entry. No one knows outside the Konoha Shinobi's her real face.

Too troublesome if those morons knew her face. Unlike Kakashi, she just cover her upper face meaning her eyes down to her nose.

Beating those bandits swiftly, Adrienne stripped them naked and left tied in a tree.

" _Hmm, I wonder what Rasa is thinking, forbidding me to talk to Gaara."_ She wondered as she flew towards Konoha, using the trees as her cover. _"Not that it would stop me. I could only replace the Seal once that adorably homicidal raccoon is well situated at Konoha. Well, this coming Chuunin Exams."_

Sighing, Adrienne stopped for a moment and pulled out her cellphone.

Still no signal~

Sitting on the tree branch, she pulled her knees and hugged them. She may have fun earlier but remembering about Lucas made her upset.

 _I still love that cinnamon bun. . .._

For an hour, she let her tears flow. It hurts every time Adrienne thought of Lucas. He was not only her first friend but her love.

 _If I knew he would be dying that night, I could have just allowed him to make me his since I don't know if I would love someone again. I know I sound selfish but . . ._

"I love you, Lucas. . . I still do. ."

 **0000**

 **Hokage Tower,**

"What happened, Adrienne? You seemed to be crying." The Sandaime asked worriedly.

"Mooh, no need to worry, Nonno, m'fine." Adrienne cheerfully replied, rubbing her eyes. "Too much sand, I think."

"If you say so . ." Hiruzen admit defeat and watched his favorite Tokujo leave the room via window.

 **00000**

Unknown to Adrienne, a random Chuunin (who was a member of her fan Club) saw her puffy eyes and think the worse. It is no brainer that almost everyone love the Tokujo Nara even the she friend zoned every male that tried to ask her for a romantic relationship.

Common consensus of Adrienne Nara Fan Club or ANFC for short ? Someone made her cry and they are going to pay. Painfully.

 **0000**

 **Addy's Apartment,**

" **Summon Jutsu; Servant Archer,"**

"Hi, Addy. What the—" Counter Guardian EMIYA did a double take seeing her tear streaked face. The Archer Servant pulled her into a hug, urging her into another brawling her eyes out. "Hush. . Addy. I'm here. . ."

Adrienne buried her face upon Archer's chiseled chest. Pouring all her pain from remembering her dead love hurt so much. She thought she had moved on but she was wrong. When Shikamaru opened that can of worms . . she cannot help but to remember the fun times she and that ditzy blonde had done.

Archer murmured softly on her ear until she felt asleep.

 **000**

Three years ago, Adrienne summoned Archer.

Accidentally. Honestly!

Our favorite raven was playing on the summoning contracts. Iri and Illya were watching her and since she was curious _if_ she could summon something via prana and not chakra, they went towards Training Ground 27.

" **Summoning Jutsu; Prana Version; Servant Archer!"** Adrienne bit the pad of her thumb and slammed it on the ground where a magical circle is drawn. Yes, the one in the Fate Series.

Nothing happened so~

"Last one. Let's try with with the Aria."

The trio flinched when something fell behind them. Turning around, Adrienne cannot help but to giggle.

Inside the small crater is Counter Guardian EMIYA, laying face first on the ground.

"A-Archer? Are you okay?" the raven peered below the crater. "Emiya Shirou!"

She yelp when the albino vanished and she felt the sharp blade of Byakura on her throat.

"I ask you, are you my Master?"

"Yes, I am." Adrienne sigh in relief when the short sword is removed from her person. Turning around, she stared at his wary golden eyes.

"Where are we, Master?"

"Call me Addy. The names Adrienne Grace Seva but I go as Nara Addy. You are currently in Konoha, in different dimension than Fuyuki City. And no~ I haven't met Zelretch so I could say he haven't trolled you yet."

Archer studied her. "You are an Italian."

"Yup! Would you believe me if I said I am practically an alien here? In my original home world, this world is on manga so is yours, Emiya Shirou." The Counter Guardian was shocked when she hugged him. "I always wanted to meet you, Archer! Out of the seven Servants of Fourth Holy Grail War, you and Rider are my favorites! Gilgamesh is too arrogant for my taste unless we had Enkidu-chan on hand."

"T-Thank you . .?" he replied awkwardly as he returned her hug. "Master?"

"Call me Addy, Archer. I don't know if my summoning caused a Grail War. Could you check?"

Archer paused for a moment as he assimilate his memories.

"Fortunately, no, Addy." His eyes landed on the two fox. "Fox?"

"My summons. Illya and Iri! You could say they are my familiars. These two help me familiarize myself in this world and they allowed me to sign the Fox summoning Contract. And of course, instead of mana and magis, we had shinobis and chakra here!" Adrienne removed herself from him and dusted her clothes.

Archer studied his new Master. She was wearing a tasteful but practical looking black and red battle Kimono that reach her thighs partnered with black thigh high socks where a thigh pouch is tied into. In her feet was a pair of Kunoichi wedge sandals that were five inch in height. On her neck was the hitai ate of Konoha.

Her wavy black hair is braided like a headband adorned by a red rose clip.

"May I see your command Seal, Master?"

"Its Addy, Archer!" the raven automatically replied as she raised her right hand. Behind in her palm was seven command seals in the form of a snowflake.

"Alright, Addy."

 **0000**

Adrienne pulled so much strings in order to create an identity to Archer as a Blacksmith. The kids . . . well genins to chuunins loved his shop near the Higarashi's. Last time the raven heard, Archer and Ten-Ten's father had a friendly rivalry going on.

The Counter Guardian would make sure his Master is taken cared off even if he only approach her when she was alone.

But now. . .

"Shirou-nii!" Naruto exclaimed as the blonde saw him slaving on the stove. "You're cooking? Where's Addy-neesan?"

"Addy is upset remembering Lucas." The Counter Guardian replied. "She's currently asleep."

"Oh. Shikamaru, its you and your Mother's fault Addy-nee is upset! I heard from the grapevine that the ANFC are all looking for the lood of the one who made her cry!" the blonde shouted.

"Why does its always MY fault?! It's Kaa-san who started it!" Shikamaru somplained.

"Then blame your father for all of your misfortune." Sasuke suggested as he took a glass of water and rummage the ref for some salad. "Like always."

"Its too troublesome not to."

Archer rolled his eyes in exasperation as he both hit the two with his ladle while Naruto almost choke his cinnamon rolls he was currently snacking.

"NO one would blame Shikaku-sama, Shikamaru-Kun, Sasuke-kun. I will handle the ANFC later. Now, Naruto, I need ten shadow clones and Sasuke, start the grill outside. Shikamaru, please check if Addy is still breathing and if her room still have any space for her plush dolls. I think I saw three new ones there."

That made the boys perk up.

"Three new plushie?"

Its no secret that Adrienne makes a plush doll version of her friends and acquaintances. The first time Naruto saw her sewing a plushie of him, he screamed around the house that Adrienne is making a voodoo doll of him.

" _Bakaruto, It's a hobby. Making plushie." She told him as she motioned seven dolls on her bedside table. "I was making yours then Kakashi-sempai's. Yamato-sempai's is very easy to make."_

Naruto summoned twelve of his clones to do prepare even the grill before (Unofficial) Team Addy ran towards the third floor, east wing where Adrienne's room is.

"Geez, why did Addy-neesan kept on abusing the extension charms? I know even this house had it's limits!" Naruto complained as they reach the Tokujo's room. A name plate is placed on it for easy identification of family members. Knocking three times (since the last time he barge in his balls had been frozen) he opened the door.

Adrienne's room is as large as her original room on her world. It was composed of three rooms , the main bedroom, her receiving room and mini study. In order to arrive to the main bedroom, you would need to pass the receiving and mini study first. The receiving room is painted in warm orange with a hint of purple filled with mismatch couches and table. An orange carpet covered the floor as paintings and pictures adorned the walls. The mini study is on the left side and off limits.

The main bedroom meanwhile, is painted in amber orange with violet and greens. Twin French sliding doors is on the right side of the bed connecting to a balcony. Pretty dangerous since an enemy ninja might use it to assassinate her but she had layered dangerous blood seals on the said window and the rest of the Nara Property.

The bed is a queen size four poster with blood red drapes and covers. On each side of the bed are two six foot rabbit stuff toys. On the far left were a Tall glass cabinet filled with plush dolls consisting of each friend Adrienne met so far. . from left to right.

Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto (9), Hiruzen, ANBU Wolf (she doesn't know who is he yet) Shikaku, Yoshino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Iruka, Kurenai, Archer, Ayame, Teichu, and a whole lot of others. The newest three—no, four are placed on a separated section of the cabinet labeled SUNA.

The Kazekage of Suna, A blonde girl with four pigtails with a fan on her back, a boy who was wearing a cat eared pajamas and a red head boy who had a large gourd on his back.

The last one had a nameplate _**Ga-chan,(1)**_ below it.

"Never knew Suna had a Jinchuuriki like me." Naruto commented as he threw a glance on Adrienne who was fast asleep on her bed hugging a plushie who had a strong resemblance to his father, Minato. With a long hard look, he noticed it. "She's hugging Lucas-niisan."

Sasuke followed his graze. "Along Carlos nii-san and Cindy-neesan."

They studied their sister figure (or in Naruto's case, Mother figure. Iruka DOES NOT count since he had mother HEN tendencies) who was sleeping soundly on her bed. They could see the tear marks on her cheeks making them feel bad for reminding her of her lost love. Deciding to leave, they each gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Once the main door shut close softly, Adrienne opened her eyes in a moment and smiled. Burying her face upon Lucas and her sibling's plush dolls, she fell asleep yet again.

Unknown to her, her peaceful days are over. 

**00000**

Both the Congratulation Dinner and Graduation Celebration is a success along the capture of Mizuki who tried to seal the Forbidden Scroll.

Which had been replaced it with graphic yaoi drawings by Adrienne before she had gone home, knowing the said idiot would try to steal it.

Anyway, the Graduation Training Exam went off without a hitch. As expected, Nine out of forty eight graduates passed the GTC with flying colors. The failed students would be thrown to Tsunade to be trained in Medical field.

You might asked how Tsunade along Shizune found themselves to Konoha and fully running the Hospital. Well, let's say Adrienne and Naruto took an impromptu camping trip, stumble at the busty Sannin in a Casino and. . . what Iruka and Hiruzen gather from Archer, Naruto and Tsunade had a bet which the former had won.

But one thing is clear, Adrienne paid ALL Tsunade's debts along it's interest so she had no choice but to accept her terms.

"Addy-neesan's test is extra cruel this year!" Naruto complained after the said test which is performed to the Mountain of Death.

"Because we are her unofficial Team, Bakaruto." Shikamaru answered as he laid on the grass, his clothes where torn and singed from the fireballs he had to dodge.

"Do you think Addy-neesan will be our Jounin Instructor?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know since it would be unfair to the others, nee, Hinata-chan?" Naruto looked on the Hyuuga Heiress who was now fast asleep. 'Oh, she's dead tired."

"Maah, who cares. Everyone knows that the Uzumaki-Nara-Uchiha or UNU trio is the best Team around. Ask Yamato-niisan." Sasuke flip his hand as his head landed on something soft. "Huh?"

Adrienne just giggled as the younger Uchiha noticed that his head was placed on her bust, using it as his own personal pillow much to the anger of Sasuke's Fangirls.

"Feeling comfy, Sa-chan? I'm sorry if they are a bit smaller than Tsuna-neechan." She teased as Sasuke shot way from his comfy spot.

"I don't care! It's comfy and way more softer than the dobes!"

"Really? Addy-nee's way softer than Naruto's Sexy Jutsu?" Ino asked as she pushed Sasuke away and used the Tokujo's boobs as her pillow. "Sasuke-kun's right! Its comfy!"

"Time to send you home, kiddies. You will meet your Genin Team next Tuesday," Adrienne said as she produced several shadow Clones. "Congratulations for passing my GTC, kiddies. I hope you would wipe the floor with your Jounin Instructors since I would be upset if the Rookie Nine would fail."

"Of course not, Addy-neesan!" the said Rookie Nine shouted.

"Good. Make us proud."

"Hai!"

 **00000**

 **Genin Team Announcement,**

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN ADDY-NEE IS NOT A JOUNIN INSTRUCTOR?!"**

Iruka waited until the outburst finally died down. Glancing upon the Sandaime, he saw him wince since even _he_ did not anticipate such reaction.

"Tokubetsu Jounin Nara Addy is NOT a Jounin Instructor since she is part of the ANBU squad. Add to the fact Addy herself refuse the offer." Hiruzen answered.

"WHY, ADDY-NEE?! WHHHHYYYY!" Naruto asked, hugging the sexy ravenette who was smiling.

"Why, indeed. ." the Rookie Nine shut up when she spoke. "The answer is that. . favoritism. Also, I believe the students I taught myself could do better." Raising an elegant eyebrow. "In addition, who told you _I won't_ be monitoring your progress along the way? You could say I would be your co-instructor one of this days."

"Okay, I get it. You will check each team every time you get to test us?" Shikamaru said.

"Pretty much sum it up, Shi-chan." Adrienne replied as she gave them each scroll. "Each scroll had a jutsu I wanted you to learn and master for four months. Once the Four months is up, you will show me your progress. If you perform it on my satisfaction, I will give you a gift."

"Adrienne, my dear, what kind of gift are you planning on giving them?" Hiruzen asked.

"Secret, Nonno. Worry not, I won't be giving anything that could put them in a BINGO book this early." She replied as she pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Now then, Naru-chan, please let me go~"

Naruto followed her request.

Iruka announced the Teams.

Team Seven; Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke, Jounin Instructor, Hatake Kakashi

Team Eight; Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura and Inazuka Kiba—Jounin Instructor, Yuhi Kurenai

Team Ten; Yamanaka Ino, Akaminchi Choji and Nara Shikamaru—Jounin Instructor, Sarutobi Asuma

 _A bit different from Cannon since they have Hina-chan instead of Sakura._ Adrienne thought as she watched the kids interact with their permanent Teams.

Her eyebrow rose up when she did not saw the Jounin Instructor of Team Seven. "Where is Kakashi-sempai, Iruka-kun?''

"Don't know. I thought he was with you. .?"

She pouted. "Why do people ALWAYS ask me about either Kakashi and Yamato-sempai's location, anyway? It's not as if I tagged those two with Rose Tags or GPS."

Actually, it's a running gag that if you are either searching for Yamato, Kakashi or Adrienne, as the trio were dub as Death's Rose (since every mission the Trio had done only left the remains of their targets and bunch of rose petals), if you needed one, you could be sure as hell that the other two are not far away from each other.

For example, if someone is searching for Yamato. You could find the ex-ROOT and Mokuton user at the Academy where Adrienne is teaching. Kakashi could be found at Iruka's office, flirting with the said Academy Teacher.

Yeah, _they're_ that close.

"Because usually the three of you are in the area minus the times you are in a mission." Iruka pointed out.

"Oh, I never notice. Let'see. . ." Adrienne pulled out a scrap book from her bag. "Kakashi-sempai~ I have here all the nude photos of a certain dolphin~" she called out.

"WHAT?!" Iruka shriek in disbelief as Kakashi casually appeared next to Adrienne, a checkbook on hand.

"Yo, Addy. How much?" Here, the ravenette rolled her eyes.

"Hentai, Kakashi-sempai." She said, opening the book which is actually full of pictures of Kakashi and Iruka when they are both kids. Heck, she even had one when the blasted mask is off! "Here, I duplicated them."

"Thanks."

 **00000**

Four Months later,

"Land of what?"

"Land of Demons, Nara-san. You along Yamato-san, Kuro-san and Yamiko-san would escort Kimiko-sama and Randu-san to the Land of Demons. According to them, several high ranking Ninja's of Kumo might be send to kill them since Kimiko-sama is the fiancée of the Last Lord who was killed in the Land of Vegetables." The Third Hokage explained.

"Land of Demons, huh? Is it me or that place _sounds_ familiar?" Adrienne adjusted her eyeglasses she is wearing. "What rank is this, Nonno?"

"A-rank. You will be the Team Leader."

"I will do my best, Hokage-sama."

 _Land of Demons. ._ she thought as she left the Hokage Office. _Kinda familiar but for the life of me, I cannot remember. But to be on the safe side, I shall take Archer with me. I had a_ veeerrry _bad feeling about this mission. All my internal bullshit alarms are blaring in warning._

Oh well, time to check her things since she already finished giving her mandatory Test before giving them new jutsu's to play with.

 _ **Archer~**_

 _ **Yes, Addy?**_

 _ **You are coming with me in our mission. I had a very bad feeling in this one.**_

Archer, who was polishing one of his wares blinked hearing the words of his Master.

 _ **What kind of feeling?**_

 _ **The feeling that 'Oh Holy shit, Berserker's about to cleave me' types. Add a couple of Gilgamesh Tantrums on the mix. In short, SNAFU to the highest level. I had Yamato-sempai as a Backup along two others but better safe than sorry. I am not invincible, dattebane.**_

The white haired Counter Guardian understood even if his left eyebrow twitch hearing the verbal tick.

 _ **Worry not, Master. I will accompany you.**_

 _ **Thank you, Shirou!**_ Adrienne smiled happily, her worries lighten a bit as she went home, vanishing in a flurry of red rose petals.

 **The Next Day,**

"Good morning, Team! Are you all ready?" Adrienne asked, wearing a travelling purple Kimono with black obi and black butterfly print. Her hair was done in a lovely braided bun tied with a purple ribbon.

All in all, she looks like a noble like Kimiko-sama who was a lovely brown haired girl with green eyes and wearing an expensive white kimono with sakura prints.

"Yes, Addy-san." Kuro, one of the numerous Jounins answered her who is also wearing a traveling clothes along the other males.

"Good~ time to go,"

"We are all prepared, Addy." Yamato told her as he playfully pushed a lock of her hair on her ear. "You look lovely."

"Thanks, sempai!" she laughed as she looked at Yamiko, her fellow female Jounin. "Yami-chan, are you ready?'

"Yes, Addy-chan. Our Clients will be here in ten." Yamiko replied to the younger woman. "Any info about Land of the Demons?"

"Nothing~. Can't find anything. Its so troublesome to the highest level," her team stiffen inside once the message sunk in.

 _Be careful, the whole mission might shift into SS-Rank. The Hokage have been warned. Archer is with us._

The said Archer Servant was astralized to hide his presence.

 **Xxxxx**

Kimiko-sama and her older brother, Randu-sama arrived ten minutes later. If Kimiko is a shy beauty, Randu-sama is what you called rouge and rough persona. He was handsome, yeah and he was openly flirting at Addy, not that our oblivious Team Leader noticed much to the joy and entertainment of Archer, Yamato and Kuro.

". . you know, we could have a dinner next town?"

"My apologies, I am do not engage on such invitations, Randu-sama."

". .I heard you are single~"

"Ah, because no one had caught my attention as of yet."

"Did I even have any . . .?"

"Unfortunately, you must look on the other way, Randu-sama. You are about to hit a tree.''

The last one almost came true if not for Yamato pulling the Lord via his scarf.

Their caravan ride is peaceful as Adrienne's familiars—her Butterflies—patrolled and surrounded them. Archer meanwhile is sitting above the caravan, full alert as he activated his sight.

 _ **You noticed something, Archer?**_

 _ **Nothing as of yet. Everything is clear. However,**_

 _ **However?**_

 _ **Your clients. I just saw them today and I was itching to unleash Excalibur on them.**_

 _ **Patience. We do not kill clients even if they annoy us. Wait until the mission is over, Baka.**_

 _ **Fine. I just hope that bastard stops hitting you.**_

Adrienne raised her left sleeve in order to hide the serene smile painting her lips.

 _ **Indeed, its getting annoying.**_

As their journey towards Land of the Demons, they are going to pass two towns beside Kusagakure. The whole journey would take six weeks via civilian pace. Since Adrienne hid her ability to travel via Black Gate of Babylon (the said Noble Phantasm that made even Archer sputter in disbelief and isn't documented on her files), its definitely sloooow.

Even so, Team Addy knew her temper. Adrienne had legendary patience, cultivated in order to survive the antics of her brother's Guardians. It was severely tested when she took Naruto under her care so is Sasuke. And when she was assigned as one of the Death Rose Trio alongside Kakashi and Yamato. .. well, you do need patience when dealing with Kakashi's quirks.

However, even her Saint like patience had its limits.

Why, you ask? Its because they finally arrived in a small town after five days of travel. Adrienne immediately pulled Kimiko and Yamiko towards the best hotels and practically dragged the girls towards the hot springs.

" _Kyaah, oh my God, I love this~" the Tokujo let out a satisfied sigh as she submerge down the hot springs._

" _We noticed, Addy-chan." Yamiko rolled her blue eyes as she sat beside the happily humming ravenette. "Comfy?"_

" _Umu. What about you, Kimiko-sama? Enjoying the bath after five days?" Adrienne asked as she placed a towel on her forehead._

" _Enjoying it so much~" the clientele replied as she leaned on the stone. Kimiko's green eyes zeroed to Adrienne's bust held only by a thin towel. Pouting, "Addy-san, what did you ate to have them_ that _big?"_

" _Don't know. I'm an early bloomer." The Fuinjutsu Mistress shrugged her shoulders. "Dealing with cramps is a pain especially when I had my first period. Good thing chocolate and ice cream is available so is the lemongrass tea. And that blasted The Talk."_

" _Who gave you that? No, don't answer it. You are going to blame it to either Yamato-sempai or Kakashi-ecchi." Yamiko waved her hands in the air._

 _(= . =) "I'm the only allowed to call Yamato 'sempai' Yami-chan. Anyway, it's my Grandmother." Pushing a lock of her hair, "And she told me my bust would grow larger once I gotten pregnant," she closed her eyes and used her senses to search the area._

 _When Archer's arrows hit something behind her._

Now, Adrienne is itching to summon her weapons and skewer the hell out of Jiraya of Sannin, Sandaime Hokage's precious student.

And Naruto's Godfather.

"Jiraya of Sannin, one of Nonno's students." She spoke softly, hiding the malice and hate out of her voice, making Yamato looked at her in wariness. "Merry met, Toad Sage. My name is Nara Addy, Konoha's Tokubetsu Jounin. Its nice to be your acquaintance~"

Jiraya, blessed his soul, haven't noticed that the young woman in front of him is waaaay much dangerous than Tsunade. "Bwahahaha! Nice indeed, young lady! So, Konoha, huh?''

"Aye. Yamato-sempai, may you leave us for a moment? Jiraya-sama and I have something to talk to .. . well, who am I kidding. Order!" Adrienne threw four talismans. Each paper stuck on each corner of the room before they glowed into faint purple, activating the Privacy and anti-eavesdropped Charms. "Well then, Privacy Charm is activated."

The White haired man studied each seals and hummed in approval.

"Anyways, my full name is Adrienne Grace Sevas-Uzumaki-Nara-Uchiha but legally known as Nara Addy. I have the custody for Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun." Her violet eyes narrowed as Jiraya paled once he understood her words. "I have known that you are my cute little _piccolo_ Godfather. And to be honest, I am not impressed."

"U-Uzumaki? Y. .you?! How?!" Jiraya exclaimed before he stared on her eyes. "Fuck! The eyes! You have violet eyes like Kushina!"

Adrienne just smiled at him as her black Adamantine Seal Chains manifested behind her.

"Correct, Ji-ra-ya-sa-a-ma~"

Yamato rolled his eyes and sit back on his chair, eating popcorn that an amused Archer passed at him who was recording the whole beating for Naruto to watch over.

 **0000**

After beating the shit out of Jiraya, Adrienne send the Toad Sannin back to Konoha via Rose Tags, her version of Hiraishin along with her report.

"Archer, report." She ordered once she comfortably sat on the black sofa.

"No enemies as of yet even I still want to Excalibur the bastard."

"Archer, no." Yamato replied. "No client killing even if they pissed you off."

"He is not my Client."

"But you are Addy-chan's Servant. The murder _could_ be traced to her. " The Mokuton user pointed out.

Archer folded his arms. "I _can_ make it look like an accident, Yamato-san."

"Archer, behave." Adrienne scold the taller man. "And Sempai, please stop pushing Archer's buttons. I know you miss Kashi-sempai but we will see him later after the mission."

"Can I ask why don't you have any tags around Land of Demons? It should have been easier." Yamato whined as he used his Team Leader's lap as his pillow.

 _So comfy~ I envy the bastard who would marry her._

 _ **0000**_

Somewhere, a handsome blonde sneezed while drinking some Italian Espresso.

 **0000**

Here, Adrienne's entire demeanor turned serious.

"Because this is the first time I heard about Land of Demons. But for the life of me, I cannot remember where I have read about it since it sounds familiar." She replied as her fingers automatically started to comb Yamato's hair.

"I also asked around but no one told me a straight answer." The Counter Guardian said as he sat on the armrest. "Anything on your mind, Master? Or you could have asked Illya or Iri."

"Thanks for reminding me." Adrienne touch her ribbon which was the first gift from Naruto. "Excalibur . .. King Arthur's Noble Phantasm. . Excalibur and Caliburn are both Faerie made weapons right? Holy Weapons?"

Archer glance on her.

"Correct. Something on your mind?"

"Prepare all your Holy Weapons. We might need them and please send a copy in my Gate."

"Alright."

 **0000**

Their journey towards Land of the Demons are quiet, making Team Addy much _much_ more suspicious, not that they alerted their clients.

" _I don't know about you but this is bullshit,"_ Adrienne opened her mind link towards her Team as she talked to Kimiko about fashion.

" _We noticed. For a high priority target, our mission is a bit . . C-rank, don't you think?"_ Kuro asked as he glance around, fully alert.

" _Be alert. We are two weeks from arriving to Land of the Demons. I hope nothing happens since I want to watch the coming Chuunin Exams."_ The Tokujo glance around.

" _Yeah, I knew about your chicks. Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, right?"_ Yamiko smiled at the joke Kuro told her. "When are you planning on getting a daughter, Addy-chan?"

Adrienne tripped.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YAMIKO?!" She shouted, her face resembled a ripe tomato.

" _You know, if we have a daughter, I want her to be blonde and carrying your violet eyes ,Grace." Lucas once said. "So, we can tease her that she looks like her father but she have her mother's eyes."_

"What? I'm just asking~" Yamiko teased her Team Leader. "You practically raised those boys yourself so having a cute little daughter to dress up would be nice."

"If I want a girl to dress up, I can ask Naru-chan to use his Oroike no Jutsu! Anyhow, I don't have any interest in males the romantic way so having a baby is out of the question. My brother. . heck, my grandmother will have my head if I gotten myself pregnant via one night stand." _Not only that, the only man I wanted to become my children's father is already dead._ Closing her eyes for a moment. "Forget about me! What about your crush to Genma-san? Too bad he is head over heels in love with Raidu-san~"

"Don't remind me that the good ones are GAY!" Yamiko cried as she shook Kuro's yukata.

"And I was asking for a date but you always refuse." Kuro hit her upside the head.

"Why would I go out with you, anyway?!"

"Because I'm good looking."

"Huh?! In your dreams, Baka!"

Yamato rolled his eyes as he picked Adrienne up and have her in a piggy back ride on his back.

"Nice way to change the topic, huh?"

"Maah, what we are talking about earlier is a bit embarrassing. And allow those two to bicker. We had an ongoing bet when those two would hook up." The ravenette wrapped her arms upon his neck as she giggled. "You know, I miss having missions with Bakashi. Just the three of us, dattebane."

"We can asked once the Kids are finally Chunnin or if Sandaime-sama gave us one." Yamato would admit, he likes having missions with Adrienne and Kakashi since they could go all out.

And go home immediately too.

"Do you think Bakashi will be able to invite Iruka-kun in a date?" Adrienne asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. Their caravan is being pulled by several horses and Archer (still astralized) is watching them.

The mokuton User snorted.

"What are the odds Sempai haven't start molesting him?" he asked making her laugh out loud, taking everyone's attention onto herself.

"oh, dear, I forgot its Kakashi-sempai's we are talking about in here!"

 **00000**

 **The night is. . . to quiet.**

Too quiet.

Kimiko glance upon the two Kunoichi sleeping next to her. Especially to the raven haired violet eyed woman.

To Nara Addy.

" _You may hide the truth of your heritage, but_ we know _an Uzumaki when we saw one."_ She thought as she stared upon her. _"You are the reason why we basically asked the Hokage to assign you to us,"_ Kimiko's smile is so dark that if Adrienne is awake, she would be on edge.

" _Soon, soon we will tell you your role, Uzumaki Addy~"_

 _ **0000**_

 _ **Archer. . .**_

 _ **Yes, Master?**_

 _ **Am I seeing low level demons trying to capture Yamato-sempai?**_

A pause. _**Yes. What should I do?**_

 _ **Capture them and make them sing. Yamato is one of mine.**_ Adrienne's violet eyes flash into amber orange. _**No one hurts my Sun!**_

Archer's smile resembles what he is. A Counter Guardian, Alaya's street sweeper.

Want to know what happened? Team Addy were currently staying in one of the minor towns, three days away from Land of the Demons. Kimiko and Randu wanted to attend the Festival. Adrienne had no complaints but the tighten security is a must. Unknown to their clients, she produced seven Kage Bushins transformed into random civilians.

They were having so much fun as Addy decided to hang out with Yamato but after three hours, she retired on her room back in the hotel. She was dosing off when her Hyper Intuition aka Paranoia blared in attention, making her don her kunoichi gear and alerted Archer.

She was currently wearing her black battle kimono with blood red roses printed on its sleeves, red thigh high socks where a kunai pouch tied partnered with knee high five inch high heeled boots. Her hair is tied in a stylish bun with black ribbon.

Arriving on Yamato's patrol area, she unleashed her chains as Archer shoot the two low level demon with Excaliburn, arrow version.

"A-Addy," Yamato whispered as Archer gathered their attackers.

"Shh, we still have a few guest," Adrienne fell in to fours as her left hand threw her chained dagger on the left. A faint smile appeared on her lips when her target moved as she threw her Rose tag and appeared behind the Level four Demon.

"Got. .cha~" she whispered and stabbed it. And stab it again.

Amber orange eyes met sulfur yellow as she burst out laughing. The look of terror the demon wore amuses her so much.

"Tell me, who ordered you to attack my sunshine?"

The demon shut his mouth but let out a loud scream when the blackish red chains tighten even further. Good thing Adrienne already pulled several privacy and sound proof seals so they could entertain the idiots to their hearts content especially when she casted a time bubble.

A Shadow Clone of her is now tending Yamato.

"Well then, I'm soooo going to enjoy making you, **sing."**

 **00000**

Archer watched how Adrienne reduce a level four demon into a shivering goo with that orange fire in her hand. The said fire had a hint of black that made the demon recoil and immediately spill what he knew, even if he forfeit his life in the process.

The Demon, or Akuma was ordered along with the two small fries to traumatized Yamato. The two fries manage to lock the Mokuton User in a nightmare, a lower level of genjutsu from Tsukiyomi of Sharingan. They had no idea what nightmare Yamato were locked into but it is enough to almost knock the slightly younger man.

(Yamato was three months younger than Kakashi and Adrienne)

"Tell me who is your master." Adrienne ordered.

"I. . . I cannot say even if I wanted to! All I know is that you resemble her! They will take you to our King. I'm so sorry, Lady Chrysanthemum! I have no choice! They are way higher than me so is her. She was one of the thirteen Mistresses, the ninth!" The demon practically spilled the information.

"Why do they want me? My name is not Chrysanthemum." Adrienne asked. "My past life name is Ku—" clamping her mouth shut. "Tell us."

"I have no idea why but they said having an Uzumaki being wed to our King would bring such prestige. That woman just wanted us to traumatized him, not to kill him."

Her eyes returned back being violet before she released the demons from her chains.

'Lets go, Archer. They already answered our questions.''

"We are not going to kill them? We had holy weapons to do so." The counter Guardian asked as he watched his Master picked up Yamato.

"They maybe Demons but I usually do not like taking any lives, Archer. They answered my question, its enough. Whenever they lived after this or not is not my concern anymore." She replied, glancing on him.

But her eyes are now filled with cold anger.

"I understand, Master."

 **0000**

 _ **Land of the Demons**_ _now, I remember._ Adrienne appeared inside her room where she laid Yamato on the bed. Changing her Sun's dirty uniform with clean Yukata, she tucked him in and allowed the Mokuton User to use her as his personal pillow. Once she changed her clothes into her sleep wear.

A long sleeves white dress shirt and a pair of white cotton shorts.

 _I remember reading it in a fanfiction in my world. . well written novel of Yami Yugi Muto. . . Come to think of it, they even targeted Naruto on that. I have forgotten the name of the said bitch that Itachi killed. . . anyway, my other Teammates cannot handle this._ Eying Yamato, she let out a soft sigh and kissed his left temple, calming his nightmares.

"I'm so sorry, Yama-chan. Please forgive me for this one."

 _However, I am not sorry for protecting you along with Naruto, not that he knows._

 _ **00000**_

 _ **Konoha, Hokage Office,**_

"Nee, Jiji, when do you think Addy-nee will return?" Naruto asked as he laid on the couch as he watched the Sandaime doing his letter draft.

"By the last report send by Addy, they are three days from reaching Land of the Demons." Hiruzen replied. "It maybe an escort mission but now. . I had doubts."

"That's why you send Kakashi-sensei as their back up along Shikaku-sama." the blonde glance on his surrogate grandfather.

"I hope Addy-neesan is okay,"

 _I hope Kaa-chan is okay_

 _ **0000**_

 _I feel we are running out of time_. Kakashi thought as he used the Rose Tags in order to arrive much quicker. On his estimate, they might arrive in the Land of Demons a day after Team Addy arrived.

 _Still too late._

"Kakashi, slow down." Shikaku ordered the younger man. "You are pushing yourself too much. Each tag is being overcharge with chakra."

"I. . I'm sorry," Kakashi withdrew his hand on the fifth tag which is carefully hidden in the fifth town. "Adrienne and Yamato are in danger."

Shikaku let out sigh. "Troublesome. I know but charging like that would do no good. Adrienne needs us in full health, not half dead."

The silver haired Jounin grip on Adrienne's rose tag tighten.

 _Please wait for us, Adrienne._ He plead. _I already lost Sensei, Obito and Rin. I do not want to lose even you and Yamato. ._

 _ **00000**_

 **Adrienne** watched from the top of the tree as her Kage Bushin (pumped with both Chakra and Flames for more shelf life) teased around her companions. Yamato is already moving after being healed by her emergency potions.

"Archer, as backup, your command seals will appear on Naruto in an event that my mana is too low for me to sustain you," she told him.

"Adrienne, you are not going to die in here." Archer replied.

"Of course not. However, I want you to protect my baby." Adrienne pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Dying does not scare me, Shirou. Everyone will be dying by the end." Tying her hair into twin tails, she jumped to the next tree, following her team within a distance.

 _Just to be sure since Naruto would need your help in fighting Akatsuki later on Kaguya._

Preparing bunch of Seals—her Rose Tags is a must. If she needed to throw them back to Konoha, she will do it.

Her Team won't be dying at any rate. She refuse to do so.

 **0000**

 **Land of the Demons,**

"Hmm, for a Country named for Demons, it looks. . . normal." Yamiko commented as they arrived on their destination after passing a huge tunnel.

 _However,_ Yamiko's eyes landed upon their clients. _Something is. . wrong. . ._

"Thank you for escorting us back home, Shinobi-san." Kimiko addressed them as she gave them some refreshments. They are currently inside the huge mansion which is their residence.

"No problem, Kimiko-sama." Kuro laughed as he secretly checked their drinks for drugs.

 _All clear. But something is very, very wrong._

"We will spend the night here and we will leave in the morning, is that acceptable?" Yamato glance on his Teammates.

"Sure, Yamato-sempai!" Kuro/ Yamiko.

A soft laugh stopped them as Team Addy's attention went towards Randu.

"The question is. . ." his smile turned feral.

" **Are you still alive by tomorrow?"**

 **00000**

The rest were blurred.

The whole mission is a trap. A trap in order to snatch such powerful bloodline in a guised of an escort mission.

"Get the girl with jewel colored eyes. She's a main branch Uzumaki!" Kimiko ordered to her demons.

"Hai, Nanadai-sama!"

"You fucking .. bitch." Yamiko muttered as she slash a demon on its neck and kicked it away from her.

" **Ex. . . CALIBURN!"**

BOOM!

"C-Captain. . ." Kuro muttered as he saw Adrienne destroyed half of the mansion with one full swing.

"So goddamn. . " Adrienne placed Excalibur on her shoulder.

" . . Troublesome."

 **0000**

" **Shuriken Kage no bushin!"** Yamato shouted as he threw a shuriken laced with Holy energy courtesy of Archer. The said shuriken multiplied hitting and killing the demons it hit.

"Yamato-sempai~" a Clone of Adrienne appeared beside him. "Let this to me and Archer!"

"Addy, they wanted you! We shall protect you." Yamato replied as he used Mokuton to imprisoned more of their opponents.

"Alright, Sorella said buy me some time. We promise you are going home in one piece." She gave him a warm smile before slapping a Rose tag on his back. " **Ice make; Holy Rose Garden!"**

Black ice roses grew from the ground which shattered. Each rose petals were razor sharp that each demon stabbed by it were freeze to death.

 **0000**

" _Borrowing Master's phrase, troublesome,"_ Archer thought as he shoot the hell out of those demons. He does not know what Adrienne were thinking but the bounded field inside the small manor is preventing her to use even **Hiraishin Rose version** in order to escape. Sooner or later, even with legendary reserves, Adrienne would get tired.

They need to escape.

Like now.

Archer cannot unleash his Reality Marble in this place. Something is stopping him in using the fullest of his magical circuits as it is and its getting annoying. The original Adrienne is currently slapping tags and seals all over the place. . .

The Counter Guardian blinked. Since when did his master have a copy of Rule Breaker?

He watched as Adrienne's battle kimono transformed into a scandalous red battle dress that resembles. .. Saber Nero down to the ribbon.

" **Schwarze Rose streuen! (Scatter, Black Rose!)"** she chanted as Rosa Ictus dissolved into black rose petals and attacked Kimiko who was trying to kill Kuro.

"Hmm, she finally faced that bitch," Archer appeared behind Randou, Kanshoku and Byakuya on his hands . "Die, now!"

"Mortal!" Randou shouted as Archer cleanly cut his left arm.

"Wrong, I'm a Counter Guardian, Addy's Servant!"

 **0000**

" **Damn it, I should have killed you or allowed Archer to cleave you."** Adrienne commented as she blocked Kimiko's sharp claws with Rosa Ictus. In her right hand is a Kunai while her chains stabbed the idiots who tried to catch her.

"Huh, you should have, Uzumaki! However, your body will be a great gift to my King!'' Kimiko had this craze looked in her face as she shed her human face. The once beautiful albino is now bearing demonic and horrifying look.

"Troublesome. I thought I left that baggage at home,'" her heels dug on the ground before she kicked a Demon trying to sneak behind her. " **Katon no Jutsu; Great Sky Dragon Fireball!"**

Breathing out fire laced with Sky Flames, she burned the cockroaches and continued her fight with Kimiko. "Tell me, Kimiko, or Ninth, what the hell do you want me for?!"

"I already told you, your body, Uzumaki!" the demoness manage to trick her into a trap when she kicked her on the chest, hitting a half destroyed wall. Before Adrienne could move, she was pinned on the said wall with a sword piercing both of her palms above her head.

The ravenette chocked a scream when she felt even her knees and ankles where nailed on the wall.

"Maah, maah, we should stop injuring you any further. Dying is not an option since we need you warm. ." Kimiko lovingly touch Adrienne's cheek ". . and alive."

Adrienne glared at her in full anger.

"You are an idiot if I would allow your King to rape me!" with a sharp tug, she freed herself from nails restricting her movement. Abusing the hell out of her regenerative ability, she ignored the blood running down her wounds. "Time to stop playing. **Rasengan!"**

Throwing the orb of chakra (which was originally blue but turned black) towards Kimiko, she smirked. " **Valse Verde. Cero version."**

The Black Rasengan split into tiny orbs and attacked Kimiko. At first, the Demoness raised an eyebrow but a few seconds later, she stared to scream.

"Valse Verde is one of my original Attacks. However, instead of obliterating the body in one go, it attacks whatever magical channel you have." Adrienne tilted her head as she watched Kimiko howled in pain as her body starts to dissolved. Looking around, she pointed her finger on a random section where there are still Demons huddling around. " **Segunda Etapa."**

The place exploded along its demons.

Turning around, her violet eyes widen when she saw Randou stabbed Yamato in the stomach as Archer vanished as his mana ran out.

Forcing her body to use her Rose Tag, she appeared and grabbed Yamato towards Kuro's and Yamiko's location. The strain of using too much chakra and not purifying her flames that seep through it . . . add the backslash from Archer's caused her to stumble.

"Addy-san/Captain!" Kuro and Yamiko shouted.

"Addy," even Yamato wince seeing her wounds.

"I. . I will be . . okay, dattebane," Adrienne smiled towards her team, ignoring the raw wound on her palm as she wrote something on the ground. Letting a ragged breath, she looked at them.

"Listen . . we will go home in one piece. I will make sure no one in my team will die." She wiped the blood on her mouth. "Not in my watch. . "

"We need to retreat, Addy! They killed Archer and wounded you too much! We cannot fight them at this rate!" Yamiko plead as she held her Leader's swelling shoulder. "A-Addy. . . your blood. . why is it. . smoking?'

Adrienne glance on her dirty blood. Yeah, its smoking.

"Oh, that? That bitch poisoned me. Demon poison is dangerous and could have killed me immediately. Good thing I'mma Uzumaki, ttebane. I just threw my blood since its circulating in order to remove the poison."

"THAT WAS RECKLESS, BAKA!" Yamato shouted in disbelief.

"I'm a Uzumaki, Yamato. That's given." Coughing, Adrienne activated the seal she drew via her own blood. "Sorry, I'll see ya later."

"Captain, No!" Kuro shouted as they saw the seal—which is the component of the Rose Tag bind them. "Addy!"

Last thing Team Addy saw, is their Captain's warm and grateful smile.

As the image shattered.

 **0000**

" **You should have left with them.'** ' Randou commented as he stabbed Adrienne on the shoulder, making her cry in pain.

"A-and allow you to further endanger my fellow Uzumaki? Not a chance." She threw a Rasengan on his face in order to gain some distance. Removing the sharp sword sticking in her shoulder, she wince as a wave of nausea hit her.

 _Damn it, I need to finish this, fast! My Mana, flames and chakra are in low levels. Its soooo goddamn troublesome!_ Adrienne let go of Rosa Ictus as she pulled a copy of Ea from her Gate. Coughing blood, she stabbed Ea on the ground and used it as a crouch.

 _Please. . . allow me to sing some more._

Pouring her remaining energy upon Ea, the red stripes glowed as she stood up. Randou, the bastard, just watched her amusedly.

"It seems you did not know the Legend of Ea, Randou-sama." Adrienne smiled as her left eye where hidden by her bangs. "Ea, is the strongest Noble Phantasm wield by the King of the Heroes, Gilgamesh of Uruk. Created by the Gods just for him, the First King.

"The sword itself is nameless, with "Ea" simply being the name that Gilgamesh chooses to call it, and it is described by Shirou as "the only sword that does not exist in this world." It is something that does not appear in any modern legends, crystallized during the Age of Gods at the beginning of the world. It is the primordial sword that is the actualization of the works of a god recorded before humanity came into being, and it is that which divided the formless into a distinct heaven and earth in ancient Mesopotamia. It is a Divine Construct created by a god, unable to be replicated by Unlimited Blade Works, and its status as a unique existence means it cannot be reproduced in any way.[2][7] While Shirou is capable of determining every single Noble Phantasm from a vast number of different legends and origins brought forth from the Gate of Babylon, he is unable to tell the nature of Ea or even begin the process of analyzing it. Simply looking upon the weapon causes Shirou's senses to completely cease, and it makes even the greatest Noble Phantasms look like third-rate weapons. The names given to the sword and its ability by Gilgamesh are thought to be references to the Great God of Earth and Water, Ea, of the Mesopotamian and Babylonian myths, and the Genesis Epic of the Babylonian myth. ." she giggled as she saw the pale look Randou and the rest of the demons were sporting. With a smile, "This is the end. . . .

Adrienne raised Ea.

" **Enuma Elish."**

Unleashing Ea, she destroyed everything, leaving nothing but destruction.

"Mission Accomplish," she whispered as Ea shattered into black with golden dust. "Hokage-sama."

Falling on the ground, glassy violet eyes flutter closed as a soft smile adorned her exhausted body.

 _Naruto-kun is safe, so is everyone. . ._ giggling, she faintly felt several high level chakra signatures surrounding her. _I'll . . . I'll just take a nap then go home. . ._

". . sleep. . !"

Adrienne felt someone cradle her tired and broken body. _This warmth . ._

". .lease! Don't. . !" _someone is shaking me. . pleading? Why?_ "Stay awake, GRACE!"

 _Grace? Who were calling me . . .?_

Opening her glassy violet eyes, a blurry silhouette caught her sight.

"Damn it, mio amore! Listen to me!"

 _That voice. ._ "Lu. . cas?" she whispered even her throat were hoarse from screaming in pain. She even tried to raised her hand but her energy where spent with her last attack. "Lu-chan. . "

"Shh, I'm here. Please stay with me! I already lose you twice and I will not allow it once again!"

 _BakaLucas,_ Adrienne buried her face on his chest. _Warm . . Lucas is so warm . . I never knew I am feeling this cold. . ._

Fluttering her eyes closed, she smiled lovingly.

"I missed you . . Minato . . or Lucas. . it does not matter what. . . name you used now. . I still . . love you after all."

 _If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. However, I did promised Naruto to come back home._

 _Now, let's have a nap with my ditzy but lovable Blondaime._

 _Whenever you are Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime of Konoha. ._

 _Or Lucas Vincent Inverno, the Inverno Decimo of Inverno Famiglia. ._

 _ **I always love you, Moron.**_


End file.
